


Could be love if we made it

by Midnightsummerdreams



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, My First Fanfic, Slow Burn, Teen Angst, after season 2, humor?, i don’t know what i’m doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightsummerdreams/pseuds/Midnightsummerdreams
Summary: After season 2 my take on season 3.
Relationships: Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley
Comments: 65
Kudos: 148





	1. Out of my league

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i've chosen to love you like this; quietly.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077013) by [storm_before_the_calm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_before_the_calm/pseuds/storm_before_the_calm). 



> So this is my first fan fic I really don't know how to do this but i'm just going to do it.This fan fic is just really going to focus on Maeve and Otis I might deal Jean's relationship and Eric's but I don't know.Anyway this is my take on season 3.

Otis woke up on a boring Monday. It had been 2 days since he left Maeve the voicemail and nothing, not even a text or a phone call I mean he would have accepted a letter at this point anything to know that Maeve heard it. He knew what he did was wrong, but he didn't think Maeve was completely innocent. I mean she threw a bomb into his relationship. What did she expect that he would leave Ola and be with her?

“Otis? Are you up darling?'' Jean said as she shouted from downstairs.

''Yeah mum I'll be down in a bit.” said Otis as he got out of his bed and started getting ready

Otis slowly started to walk downstairs wishing the day was already over and that he could go back to sleep. He dragged his long legs behind him wishing they would give out and fall on the floor, so it would eat him up. Little did he know the day would get worse as he would have to face the consequences of his actions that he made during the play. He went outside and sat with his mum.

“Good morning darling. How did you sleep?'' Jean noticed how strange he was acting and how he was sluggish.

“Uh good. I slept well.”

“You still have to talk to me about the underground sex clinic you did.”

“I know”.

Why is he acting like this? Did I do something wrong? He's been acting so strange these last couple of days. Jean decided to tell her thoughts out loud to fix the situation as best as she could not knowing she was going to therapize him.

“Darling, I've noticed you've been acting very strange lately. Is there anything wrong with you that you would like to tell me?”

“Nope there is nothing wrong.”

“Are you sure you know you can talk to me about anything right?”

“Yeah I know.”

“Are you having troubles masturbating again?”

“MUM!”

“Because if you are, I can help. I can take you to see a doctor to take a look down there.”

“No mum everything is fine.” Otis said, feeling very uncomfortable while his cheeks are turning a shade of red.

“Then what is upsetting you what is wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong, I'm completely fine.” Otis said clearly wanting to get out of this conversation.

"I know there is something wrong. I can see you're clearly upset. Is..... Is this about the girl named Maeve?"

"What? How....how do you know who that is?"

"Ahh so it is?"

"That's not the point mum, how do you know who Maeve is?"

"You and Eric keep talking about her when he comes over."

"So you were spying on me?!" Otis was now starting to get really upset by this conversation.

"I have to go, I'm late for school." As he stood up he heard his mother call out to him.

"Okay darling we will talk about it when you're ready.''

Otis grabbed his red, beige and blue jacket, grabbed his helmet and exited his house and ran up the stairs to see Eric waiting for him.

"HEY HEY HEY WHAT'S UP CASANOVA." said an overly excited Eric

"Hi Eric, why are you so happy?''

"SOOOOOO ADAM CAME OVER YESTERDAY AND HE FELL ASLEEP AND HE STAYED THE NIGHT HE WAS SO GREAT ONCE YOU SEE HIS SOFT SIDE AND HE ACTUALLY HELD MY HAND IN PUBLIC AND I WAS ALL WOW WOW WOW."

"That's great dude, I'm so happy for you." Otis started to feel a little less annoyed when he was hanging out with his best friend.

"THANKS MAN. So no word from Maeve then?"

Otis noticed his tone soften "No no word no text no nothing."

"What are you going to do?”

"I don't know all my options are dog shit I tell her how I feel she ignores me If I tell her in person I could freeze up and look more stupid than I already do. I can't lose her again if she just wants to be friends, so be it. I can't lose the girl I'm in love with and one of my greatest friends. GOD, I HATE FEELING LIKE THIS!"

"THAT'S LOVE FOR YOU MAN! I THINK YOU SHOULD TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL AND IF SHE DOESN'T FEEL THE SAME WAY YOU CAN MOVE ON.''

"I can't. She doesn't want to be with me."

"WHAT? WHY DO YOU SAY THAT?”

"Because smart, pretty girls like Maeve Wiley don't fall for skinny, long-armed guys like me, girls like Maeve-"

"And what type of girl is Maeve?"

"Maeve is..... Maeve is smart, funny, very pretty, super sharp.....

Eric smiled at the way Otis described Maeve

Otis continued: "She's brilliant, and she's very charming. She has this thing where she gets nervous and starts to chew on her nails and oh my god her smile is just.....wow And then there's me awkward not confident at all I just want to be a guy in the corner. I mean she was with Jackson for Christ's sake everyone thinks he’s the hottest guy in school Maeve would ALWAYS talk about how good at sex he was, and I've only had sex once AND I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER IT!”

Eric couldn't help but laugh at Otis.

"Eric, stop, it's not funny ERIC stop you know what, I'm riding away now."

They had just arrived at Moordale Secondary school. Otis couldn't help but start to panic thinking about how he should talk to Maeve. As they chained up their bikes. He saw The Untouchable's coming into the lot with their car. Otis couldn't believe he had sex with Ruby, he hated the fact that he was drunk, he wasn't even mad that it was Ruby, he was mad because if he was sober he would have never had sex with someone he didn't love. Otis and Eric walked into school, and he saw her. He saw Maeve and things slowed down around him like something from a movie he watched with his mum everything started to slowly fade away, and he only saw her and no one else and everything was okay.

Maeve's POV

"I'm so tired. I miss Elsie and I got no sleep. At least we won the quiz heads, that's the only good thing that came out of this shitty fucking week. This week was complete rubbish. I told Otis how I felt, and he shot me down like a dickhead. I mean I understand if he didn't feel the same way but to have to send me a text?! I mean what a fucking coward he could have told me to my face it would have hurt more but at least I could have said goodbye or at least try to fix things but no. I really needed him this weekend and I couldn't even text him because I'm so pissed. Does he really think I'm that selfish? I tried to change for him, so he could see me, and he never did, or maybe he did, and I never noticed. God, why is he so confusing? Now I'm here at school feeling like complete utter shit because what I had to do alone I mean at least Isaac was there for me, I mean that something I guess except he's not Otis.”

Maeve walked into school. Got her books from her locker, and then she saw him. The first thing she noticed was that he was staring at her, and she stared back looking into his pale blue eyes. Why was it so hard for them to admit that they were both wrong? They both made mistakes. Otis started to walk towards her, but that's always what they do: walk towards each other but never meet each other at the same time, never at the same pace always one step forward one step back. Never begin completely honest with each other, the other is scared to say to scared to be rejected to scared of falling alone with no one to catch them. That’s it, they're just scared.


	2. I Lost you in The corners of My mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They see each other but can they fix things?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to do something interesting with the titles of each chapter so they are songs so if you want give them a listen :)  
> In the chapter I showed Otis overthinking a lot sorry haha.

He saw her and she saw him.

He saw the way she looked at him. She didn't even look mad; she looked hurt, disappointed and tired. He ran his eyes across her face just admiring because even though she looked exhausted he still thought she looked beautiful. She was wearing her red flannel that was too big for her and she had no makeup on. As always she had a leather jacket and her big combat boots on. As he walked up to her his heart started to race as if he was going to pass out his palms started to become soaked with sweat and the room suddenly felt hot. He stopped midway on his way to her and looked everywhere except Maeve. He looked at Eric. Eric nodded, signaling for him to go talk to her.

_ "I should run, yeah I should run if I run nothing will happen I won't humiliate myself I won't get tongue-tied and flustered. No fuck that I'm going to talk to her. WHAT AM I INSANE?. If I talk to her she'll probably kill me. I mean she does have a hatchet, and she knows a good place to hide a body oh god she's going to kill me. I'll be easy to hide because I have weak bones that are easy to cut up.” _

"Dude what are you doing?" said Eric as he interrupted Otis and his overthinking self.

"What?" Otis had a mix of fear and confusion written all over his face.

"Why is your face like that? Go talk to her."

"I can't, I'll humiliate myself."

"But you love her."

"Yeah I do, but I'm scared."

"Why?"

"Because if things work out between us what if I hurt her I can't do that not again she deserves better."

"Dude you need to chill out, you love her, and maybe she might love you too, but you'll never know if you don't go and talk to her." Eric started to shove Otis to Maeve. He was tired of their crap because they needed to talk.

Otis is now standing next to Maeve. He doesn't say anything and neither does she. They just look at each other. So many words that need to be said and yet neither speak.

"Maeve, I'm so sor-”

A loud sound interrupts Otis as he is about to speak.

_ ''Otis Milburn to the headmaster's office IMMEDIATELY please." _

"You should go bye Otis." Her voice is cold and stern. 

"No wait!" Otis shouted, but it was too late she was already gone.

**IN THE HEADMASTERS OFFICE.**

Otis remembers a time when he was sitting here with Maeve, and he had no idea what was going on, but he knows why he's here now. He's here because of the sex clinic.

"She'll see you now."

_ “ She? Did we get a new headmaster?” _

"Hi Otis, please have a seat."

Otis was shocked when he saw that Miss Sands was the new headmaster. Otis took a seat in one of the chairs and didn't look at her, he looked at the floor and scratched the back of his head.

"Otis why do you think I called you up here?"

"Because of the sex clinic?"

"Yes, because of that. I want to know why a smart kid like you would do something so inappropriate was there anyone else involved?”

"No! It.......it was just me." 

"And you're sure no one else was involved."

"Yes.....I'm sure it was just me."

"So why did you do it?"

"I was doing it because the student's needed help and no one was giving it to them, they came up to me, gave me money and I booked the appointment and held a session with them. They would tell me their problem and I would do my best to help them. I didn't just do it for the money they actually need help. The first session I did was at a party and there was this couple and the girl in the relationship felt self-conscious about her body and her boyfriend really didn't understand why she felt like this. So I told her to list things she liked about herself, and she did she couldn't really do it at first, but her boyfriend helped her, and they got over the problem together with my help. I didn't care about the money I was just doing what the school should have been doing in the first place."

The whole time Otis was talking he slowly lifted his head and became more confident in taking the blame.

''Okay.'' said a calm miss Sands

''Okay? That's it no punishment no nothing?"

"Well do you want me to expel you?"

"NO! God no."

"You know what you did was wrong, but you did it for all the right reasons, but I still need to punish you so...…..2 weeks of detention and that's it you can leave now."

"Um......okay bye Miss sands um congratulations on winning the NSQC finals on Friday.”

"Thank you. You can talk to Mr. Hendricks about detention."

**DURING BREAK.**

Maeve is sitting with Aimee and Steve during break just talking.

"I saw Otis this morning."

"Yeah?" Aimee was always concerned about Maeve's and Otis' relationship. She just wants the best for Maeve.

"Yeah, I saw him, and I was so angry, but I wasn't angry. I don't know if that even makes sense." Said a very confused Maeve. 

"No, it doesn't but then again love never makes sense.'' Steve says, finally looking away from his book.

"I don't think I love Otis Steve." Maeve said knowing that was a complete lie.

"That is a lie babes you're always happy when you're around him and when you're not around me or him you get dark and twisty." Said Aimee with a serious face.

"Dark and twisty?" said Maeve smirking.

"Yeah that's what I said." 

"Yeah, but what if he doesn't feel the same way anymore. He did call me the most selfish person he knows."

Steve immediately looks up from his book once again and says "Maeve he was drunk you know it I know it everyone in the whole school knows it you should talk to him, he was drunk, and he didn't really mean it."

"I don't know guys what if we hurt each other I don't want to hurt him and I told him how I felt once and him saying he liked me back then hurt because I didn't even notice it. It's been 4 days since the party, and he hasn't even tried to reach out during the weekend. He didn't leave me anything, no text message no voicemail no nothing. Maybe he's not worth it anymore." Maeve tried to hold back the sniffles without anyone noticing.

"Aww babes come here." Aimee hugged her best friend and Maeve let her.

"Can we just talk about something else."

The day ended and Maeve and Otis didn't try to talk to each other again. They both went home did homework and thought about each other and the stupid things they both did wrong. They both went to bed after a restless day both wishing the other would come up to them, so they could fix things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you liked and what you didn't. Let me know what you want to see next chapter.:)


	3. A update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a head's up for the future

So sorry this isn't a chapter I just though it would be good to give you guys a heads up.I didn't want to leave you guys in the dark so here's the thing I'm moving and I'm not going to be able to get WiFi right away so sorry about that as soon as I get WiFi I will start writing because I enjoy it very much.Once I move into my new house and have everything settled I will start writing again.Again please leave comments on how I can improve my writing so it is enjoyable for you guys.Also tell me what you want to see happen in this story.What do you guys think will happen in season 3 let me know see you soon! :)


	4. The Queen of Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be honest I have no Idea where I was going with this chapter so if it's bad I'm sorry.  
> :)

Maeve slowly opened her eye's and saw the sun leaking into her caravan.She groaned but slowly got up from the couch because sleeping in the bed was to painful as she was reminded of Elsie and her mother.She brushed her teeth and washed her face.She looked tired she got no sleep last night because Jeffery and Cynthia got into another fight.She got dressed and checked the fridge to see that there was nothing but milk.She then proceeded and check the cupboards to find nothing.

> _"Empty fridge empty cupboards_ _great just my luck.''_ She sigh's and move's to the table to drink a glass of milk. She checks her wallet to find no money.

> _"Ugh, I need money and it's not like I can write people essay's anymore i'm in the aptitude_ _scheme now I can't mess that up. I can't ask Otis if he can do a session after school because it would be to awkward to ask and I don't even know if were doing sex clinic anymore."_

She check's around before leaving her caravan and doesn't spot Cynthia so she leave's and decides to see what Issac is doing before she leaves for school.

> "Hi Issac"Maeve smile's and enter's his caravan.
> 
> "Hey how are you holding up?" Issac looked at her at smiled softly.
> 
> "I still feel like a piece of shit'' Maeve sat on his couch and looked at her feet
> 
> "Well...........I think you did the right thing I mean you did the best you could out of that situation."Isaac is next to her and notice's she's about to bite her nail's so he take's her hand's in his and hold's them. 
> 
> "Ummm.... You know what I have school right now I should get going sorry"Maeve stand's up and leave's Isaac sitting there alone and rejected not knowing what he did wrong.
> 
> * * *

**At Moordale**

Maeve arrives at Moordale and head's toward the school but stop's as she see's Otis across the field chaining up his bike.She feel's her heart drop in her stomach and as she's staring Aimee catches her.

> "What are you looking at?!"Aimee shout's and smirks.
> 
> "Jesus Christ Aimes" Maeve place's a hand over her heart.She looks away from Otis and look's at her best friend.
> 
> "Wow I scared Maeve Wiley that's a first"Aimee smirks and laugh's as she has never seen Maeve scared before.
> 
> "Daydreaming about Otis now are we?"
> 
> "No I don't day dream about Otis now can we please stop talking about him"Maeve turn's and start's walking toward's the building toward's assembly Aimee quickly follow's.
> 
> "So how are you holding up since the bus?"Maeve asked and looked at Aimee in concern.
> 
> "I've been good me and Steve haven't had sex but we cuddle and hug it's really nice he's been really patient with me he hasn't forced me to do anything."
> 
> "That's good I'd have to kick his ass if he did"Aimee smiled and latched onto Maeve's arm and they both entered school.

They got into assembly Aimee,Steve and Maeve all sat next to each other.Miss Sands stood up on stage and began with her speech .

> "Student's of Moordale I would like to announce that I am now your new headmistress as I step in for Mr Groff due to his inappropriate antic's during the school play last Friday.The rules will all be the same as I am just stepping in for him but detentions will now be given out every time you are late to class.We have a couple announcement's today as of Friday student's Dex,Steve,Viv and Maeve won the National Skill Qualifications Committee.So let's please welcome them on stage to give them this trophy."

Student's clapped for the quiz head's and both Steve and Maeve got up.They walked toward the stage and as she walked by she heard people mummer "cockbiter".Maeve started to get nervous her hand's started to sweat. They got on stage and shook hand's with there new headmistress.They each got a little trophy and it reminded Maeve of Otis when he gave her the trophy he had taken.She looked for him in the crowd and among all the different faces she saw those blue eyes.She looked at him and he was looking at her.He was smiling he gave her a thumb's up and then continued clapping.She gave him a soft but weak smile.She looked away and exited the stage and sat down.The assembly eventually came to and end and as Maeve walked out one student ran up to her.

> ''Hey Maeve can you please tell sex kid I have problem I have this really weird thing growing in a place where only god meant to be treated nicely and-"Maeve immediately interrupted him
> 
> "Um sorry but were not doing sex clinic no more"Maeve felt more flustered as more student's approached her. _I honestly don't even know what to do should I take the money I mean we aren't even on talking term's anymore it would be awkward-."_
> 
> "Hey um I need to schedule a appointment."A jock from the swim team interrupted her thought's and so did the bell.

_Shit I'm late damn it!_

> "Sorry but I'm not booking appointments anymore."Maeve walked faster to her class not wanting to be anymore late then she already is.
> 
> "Please I can pay''He showed her the money. Maeve wasn't sure if she should take it.He seemed like he really needed an appointment but maeve didn't care.
> 
> "Look when I say I can't help you I mean it alright?Now piss off you made me late."
> 
> Maeve walked fast to her aptitude scheme class but was late anyway. Maeve walked into class and everyone saw her especially Miss Sands. Maeve was going to sit down but Miss Sand interrupted her.

> "Maeve your 4 minutes late?"Miss Sands looked very surprised to see her late because they just seen each other.
> 
> "Yeah I know sorry Miss I-" She paused not knowing what to say.
> 
> "You?''
> 
> "I um had to do something really quick"
> 
> "Sorry Maeve you heard the new rule I'm sorry but I have to give you a detention.You'll have to go today after school today"Maeve really hated disappointing the people she cared for so she didn't fight she took the punishment and sat down.
> 
> * * *

**After school**

Maeve reluctantly walked into the detention room and sat down waiting for detention to start.She noticed someone sitting in the corner of the class and immediately knew who it was.

> "Otis?" Maeve looked very shocked.She wondered why Otis was a detention.
> 
> "Maeve?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if i'll make these a daily thing :)


	5. Strange Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I'm back I'm moved into my house and I have wifi  
> Today's title is inspire by Panama-Strange feeling(if you want give the song a listen)

**During** **detention**

> "Otis,what.....what are you doing here?"
> 
> "I could ask you the same thing."
> 
> "I asked you first"Her voice was cold but deep down she missed their banter between them.
> 
> "Well I um"he paused not knowing how to tell Maeve that the reason he was here was because of the clinic
> 
> "Well?"
> 
> "I'm sorry I can't do the clinic anymore I'm so sorry Maeve that's why I'm here because of that I can't do it anymore it was highly unethical and I'm sorry but don't worry I told them it was me all me and no one else was involved I'm sorry but at least you have Sean and your mum to help you out"He said it all in one breath almost gasping for air at the end not knowing what she would do or say.

She turned away not looking at him she wasn't mad just sad because she noticed how Otis said that she has Sean and her mum.She realizes then since he got together with Ola she never really talked to him and she never told him about Sean leaving her for week's or was it months's?

> "Maeve?"
> 
> "It's fine Otis i'll figure it out"She turned around and gave him a weak smile to let him know that it was okay except it really wasn't.

Soon the room became filled with awkward silence until Otis spoke up.

> "Soooooo,how is your mum and family is everything okay?

Something in Maeve told herself not to trust him to let the bad thing's he had done to her outweigh the good thing's he done to her. Maeve was never really good at opening up especially when people gave her a reason not to.Her reason it's simple he never apologized,he humiliated her at a party in front of ton's of people.Suddenly the party flashed in her mind.

> _"Maeve Wiley just like's playing with peoples feeling's and she really doesn't care about anyone else all in all I thinks she's probably the most selfish person I've ever met"_
> 
> "Why did you say I played with your feeling's"her voice was soft and quiet she looked down and chewed her nail's.
> 
> "What?" Otis was shocked by her response he should bring up the voicemail but this is the first time she's talking to him in a few day so it could wait.

She turned around suddenly angry by his response with her arms folded and looked Otis in his eye's.

> "I said why did you say I was playing with your feeling's" 

Otis not knowing how to respond just stuttered.

> "I......I..I be-because you did." Not knowing what to say his truth slipped out.
> 
> "What the hell how I told you how I felt how was that playing with your feeling's?"

Both there voice's started to rise but neither noticed they just kept continuing to argue.

> "Because you told me how I felt when I was with someone else it totally wasn't fair I was doing great before I found out about you"
> 
> "You think it was easy for me to see you with HER everyday!"
> 
> "You should have said something before I met Ola"
> 
> "I didn't know you liked me I barely found out at the party when you said you liked me more then her you liked her how come you never said anything?!
> 
> "There.....there was never a good time"his voice became softer and whiny.
> 
> "Oh really we only hung out like everyday and like that time on the bridge wasn't a good time to tell me?"
> 
> "You were with Jackson and thing's got in the way"His voice began to rise again not caring who heard.
> 
> "It's your fault he got in the way remember?You took money from him!"
> 
> "Why are you acting like I did it on purpose I would never do anything on purpose to hurt you"
> 
> "Oh really then what about the party then huh? what was that about then?Did you just throw the party to spit in my face?To show you didn't need me in your life anymore?"Maeve stood up and walked to Otis.
> 
> "No I didn't even want you at the party I threw the party to show Ola that I wasn't uptight that her breaking up with me was a mistake and that she was wrong oh and by the way we broke up because of you!"
> 
> "Now your trying to blame me on your mistake's all right then what did I do this time"They were now in each other's faces inches away.

He didn't say anything and neither did she.They could feel each other's breath on there face. Maeve's eye's moved to Otis' lips and he just stared at her heavily breathing recovering from the yelling they just did.But they were Both interrupted by the sound of a door opening.It was Mr. Hendricks.

> "Wow wow wow what are you crazy cat's doing in here your supposed to be sitting down having detention."
> 
> "Sorry sir we were just talking"Otis looked at Maeve and then sat down in his chair then Maeve did the same but sitting away from him so 3 seat's filled the gap between them.
> 
> "Alright then I will be right back umm Miss sands needs me for umm something um okay I'll be right backk.Try not to kill him Maeve."

She scoffed as he walked out.They let silence once consume then again.Otis decided to do some homework but got bored and started to fidget with his pencil.Maeve just stared at him not even noticing.Why did thing's always have to be complicated between them it was like the universe was telling them to stay away from each other like it was saving the other from being more hurt then they already were.

> "I'm sorry."Maeve's voice wasn't cold like it usually is.It caught Otis off guard because her voice was soft and sincere.She kept looking at him waiting for him to say something but he didn't so she continued.
> 
> "I didn't mean to tell you how I felt when you were with someone else but it was hard because I felt like I was losing you......losing you as a friend like you were drifting away and I couldn't do nothing but watch and your right some part of me is selfish but you saying I was the most selfish person you've ever met really hurt so I need to know why you said it."She was no longer looking at Otis by the time she was done.This was it if they didn't talk they could no longer be friend's or anything more.Now or never right what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might upload another chapter today :)


	6. All we know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title inspired by The Chainsmokers-All we Know  
> writing this kinda made me sad lol :)

**During** **detention**

> "I don't know why I said it I think I said it to hurt you I'm not really sure I was really drunk and I mean really drunk if I did do it on purpose I'm really really sorry Maeve I was just hurting because that weekend was hell for me and thing's happened with my dad and Ola gave me an ultimatum you or her and my mind was going a million miles per hour and it didn't stop.So I got drunk and then I saw you with your boyfriend and I got mad because you said you liked me and the next thing you do is show up to my house unexpectedly with another guy.So yeah was mad because how does one move on so quickly?"
> 
> "I didn't mean to make you upset he's just a friend"
> 
> "Except he's not Maeve I see the way he look's at you and I saw the way you looked at him you like him and he like's you"Otis tried to look at her but his body refused.
> 
> "Otis..... no it's not like that"Maeve looked at him with her eyes almost pleading trying to let her eye's speak her mind to let Otis know he's the one she's falling for and continues to fall for but he doesn't notice.
> 
> "I hurt you and I continue to hurt you no matter what I do so I think we shouldn't be friend's anymore you deserve better and I can't give that to you and if you think getting hurt is worth it trust me it's not you mean the world to me and I don't want to hurt the one's I care about most"Tear's welling up in Otis' eye's he looked at the floor or anywhere where Maeve wasn't present.
> 
> "But you said you didn't mean to you said you don't remember if you did it on purpose or not"Maeve looked at Otis trying to get his blue eye's to meet her brown.
> 
> "That's the problem I was so fucked up I didn't even know Maeve that's what I hate about this situation I'm not sure why I did it all I know is that I did terrible thing's to you that you don't deserve.Look before detention is over I need to say this I never meant to accept the money Jackson gave me he asked me how to get you and he started to talk about you as if you were an object so I tried to defend you and he asked me what you liked so I started to name thing's in the heat of the moment and he used that to get you" 
> 
> "So your the reason I fell for Jackson he didn't know anything about me and it was all you?"
> 
> "Yeah it was I guess I'm really sorry"Otis' face was red from not trying to let his angry tear's filled with sadness fall out. Maeve moved closer and grabbed his hand and said:
> 
> "It's okay"
> 
> "No it's not okay Maeve nothing I fucking did to you was okay none of it was why do you let me do this to you?"He pulled his away because if he held on he wouldn't be able to let go.
> 
> "I let you do this to me because I need yo-

The door once again swung open and it was Miss Sands this time her hair was messy and her clothes were ruffled.

> "You guys are free to go see you tomorrow Otis and Maeve don't let me see you here again"

Otis wiped his angry tear's grabbed his bag and left leaving Maeve there sitting all alone. Maeve decide to get up and try to follow Otis but he just stood there.

> "Maeve I miss you I miss talking to you but it hurt's I apologized and I said thing's and I really meant what I said in the voicemail but if that Issac guy is the reason you don't feel the same and you want to be with him it's fine i just don't think we can be friend's anymore if you do''

And then just like that he was gone in a blink of an eye he left her again leaving her to wonder about what the fuck he was talking about.How was this whole month so shit? Not only did she lose her mum she lost Sean,Elsie and the first guy she was head over heal's for she didn't know what to do so she texted Aimee.

> "Hey aims you busy can I come over and talk?Something happened with Otis"she tried to text through the blurry tear's
> 
> "Of course babes XOXO <3"

**At Aimee's house**

Maeve entered the house and sat down on Aimee's bed .

> "So Otis said that uhh that he misses me but I miss him you know I _really_.....I _really_ miss him and he think's I like someone else and I try to tell him that I don't I try to tell him that I'm in love with him and that I need him but I open my mouth and nothing comes out and everything is just so shit."

Tear's came falling out of Maeve's eye's as Aimee held her. Maeve wasn't just crying because of Otis she usually just hold's every feeling she feels inside and although it's not healthy it's her way of dealing with her problem's. Maeve stopped crying after a good 7 minutes.

> "So what are you going to do?"
> 
> "About?"
> 
> "What do you mean about? I'm talking about Otis and this Issac kid what are you going to do?
> 
> " I don't know what to do Aimee"Maeve's look so defeated like she wouldn't care if the floor ate her and never spit her back up.
> 
> "Well do you still like Otis"
> 
> "I think I love him aims"
> 
> "Then why not tell him what's the problem"
> 
> "Other then I'm scared absolute nothing"
> 
> "Why are you scared you have no reason to be c'mon it's Otis for Christ sake"
> 
> "Exactly aims I can't hurt him I don't want to and he think's I like someone else"
> 
> "Well do you?"
> 
> "No I don't know Otis is the best you know?He's all cute when he get's flustered and nervous but he's complicated and he has all his anxiety's and I don't want to break him and Issac he isn't complicated but he's not Otis.When I'm around Issac I don't get nervous like I do when i'm with Otis and it's the little thing's when it comes to Otis like-"Aimee cut's her off.
> 
> "Like the 5 year diary"
> 
> Maeve sigh's "yeah"
> 
> "Alright fuck this you need to tell this to Otis because what if he does feel the same way you love him and WILEY DON'T YOU DARE DENY IT you guys are so upset talking about thing's getting in the way but the only thing that's in they way is you two you guy's are completely head over heels for each other and your both really smart but when it come to both of you guys and your relationship your absolute idiot's and it's super frustrating like fuck just kiss already"

When Aimee stopped her little rant she looked at Maeve and both started to burst out laughing tears streaming down both of there faces.

> "Aimee I didn't know you were this passionate about this"
> 
> "Of course I'm passionate about this it you and Otis for Christ sake you need to figure out what or who you want and who ever you pick I'll be happy for you Maeve really I'll support you but will you be happy with your decision?"

**At Maeve's Caravan Park**

Maeve slowly walked up the hill trying to avoid Issac to avoid everyone really she just wanted to shut the world out and go to bed.She got into her caravan and thought about texting Otis but then remembered what he said " _I don't think we should be friends anymore"._ She was about to go to sleep when she heard a knock on the door and for some reason she hoped it was Otis so she jumped from the couch and opened the door to find Cynthia.

> "Hey love how you doing?"
> 
> "Hi Cynthia I'm hanging in there did you need anything?"
> 
> "I just wanted to remind you that rent is due next week"
> 
> "Got it anything else?" Maeve wanted to get out of this conversation but she noticed something in Cynthia's hand's.
> 
> "Some skinny looking fella came by here a couple of day's ago said his name was Otis and he was looking for your caravan and I noticed I had this some how"

Cynthia showed Maeve a blue jumper with very long sleeves and smiled to herself.

> "I was just wondering if you could give this to him I noticed it had his name on the back and I know your friends with him so here you go."
> 
> "Thank's Cynthia this mean's a lot to me I'll get you the money by next week see ya"

Maeve took the nutella stained sweater and closed her door.She held it close as she smelled it like she did last time.She inhaled the smell of Otis wishing she could hug him more without making it seem weird.She really meant it when she said she really missed him because she really did she missed his laugh his awkwardness and his messy hair for some reason.She went to bed that night in her own bed not the couch holding his jumper close afraid to let go of it as it was the last thing that seemed to last from there friendship.She then got a text as if on queue it was Otis

> _"Can we meet up? I just really need to see you.Also have to talk."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for dragging this on I just feel like this would happen in season 3 like they would get together towards the end.I promise this has a happy ending I will make them happy and together just give me time hahaha.


	7. How we Feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the longest chapter I've ever written  
> Today's title was inspired by Panama-How we feel

> _"Can we meet up? I just really need to see you.Also we have to talk"_

Maeve laid there very surprised to see a text from Otis so late.She checked the time to see it was 12:32.

> " _Yeah, where?"_

A couple minutes went by as she got up from her bed put her cardigan on with her gray shirt and waited for Otis to text her back.

> _"I don't know I really don't sneak out at this time.''_
> 
> _"Meet me here"_
> 
> _"Okay cool see you there"_

Maeve sent him the address to the junk yard that the girls and her went to because it was closer to her house.She quietly exited the caravan to make sure she didn't wake any of her neighbor's up.

> "Oi what are you doing up so late"It was Issac
> 
> "Oh you know just going on a walk?"
> 
> "Is that a question or an answer?"
> 
> "An answer"
> 
> "Oh isn't a little late to be wondering about?"
> 
> "Why are you up are you stalking me?"Maeve chuckled 
> 
> "Whaaaattt don't be ridiculous I would never but it's not safe out you should really go back inside"
> 
> "I don't need you to to look after me Issac I can protect myself I don't need a knight in shining armor"
> 
> "People like us need to look out for one another I don't want you to get hurt"
> 
> "God Issac I'll be fine I'm just going to go meet a friend calm down"
> 
> "Who?"
> 
> "Does it matter?"Maeve was becoming very annoyed by this situation.
> 
> "It's that guy from the party huh?"
> 
> "Why are you begin so nosy it's none of your business Issac it really doesn't concern you"
> 
> "Except it does he hurt you he's not good for you"
> 
> "Oh yeah and how is that?You don't know him like I do"
> 
> "Does it matter if I know he was an arsehole that night and you know it people like him just want to hurt people like us he's just using you like every other guy you've been with you deserve someone better"
> 
> "listen Issac you don't get to decide who I like it's my decision and not your's so butt out my life and no matter how many time's Otis messes up he tries to make thing's right so don't you dare think different about him because you don't know him like I do now piss off"

And with that Maeve left to go talk to Otis.As she walked up the hill she looked up at the star's and remembered the good event' that occurred that night at the ball.She walked and walked until she finally got to the junkyard and Otis was already there sitting on one of the broken chair's playing with his hand and running them through his hair.

> "Hey dickhead"Maeve stood there smiling arm's crossed but not in a defensive way.
> 
> "Maeve Hi I didn't think you were going to come"He stood up turned around and smiled
> 
> "Well surprise"

They looked at each other just taking each other in and surprised that the other showed up.Otis had his hand's in his pocket's rocking on the ball's of his feet and Maeve had her arm's crossed just trying to hide her smile.

> "I didn't mean what I said about not begin friend's I was just hurt and thing's slipped out that I didn't mean to so I'm sorry.You didn't ruin my relationship with Ola well you kinda did but I was the one who pushed me and her off the cliff.When you told me how you felt It was a really bad time me and Ola"He paused and his cheek's started to turn red and he looked away." Me and Ola were going to have sex for the first time and you sent me that text saying that you were sorry and that you felt like and idiot and me begin me I checked it and she saw that it was from you and then she made me decide between you and her."

Maeve looked at Otis but he didn't look at her. Maeve didn't want to ask be she just couldn't help herself.

> "Why did you choose her I mean I was your friend longer then she was your girlfriend"
> 
> "Because she was my girlfriend and me and you we kept running in circles and I figured we had no chance.Your smart,funny also confident and very very pretty and then there's me I'm not confident at all and I'm not good with girl's so I figured why not just stick with what I got.I didn't want to leave Ola like my dad left my mum because it was wrong everything he did to us to his family to me it was wrong and I don't want to be like that.He fucked with my head ruining the image of love for me.So that's why I chose her and not you."

Maeve took a minute took process everything Otis just said she didn't know why he mentioned his father so she decided to ask.

> "What did your dad do?"They were now sitting next to each other sitting with there legs's folded so they could look at each other.
> 
> "A couple day's ago I went to see him and ask him why he left me not why he left mum why he left me.He said that he left because he is an areshole. He told me to not be like him and try and stay honest because once you start to lie it's hard to stop and to not let people you care about drift away because once you lose them there gone forever.Do you know what it's like losing someone you love and not begin able to get them back?
> 
> "Yeah I do"
> 
> "What do you mean don't you have your family I thought Sean was back and your mum and sister were with you."
> 
> "No Sean left awhile ago before Erin came along"Otis looked at her while she talked his face was written with sorrow and confusion.
> 
> "Sean was the reason I had to leave school the night of the ball he sold drug's and I took the blame and the same day he had took all his stuff and left without saying anything''
> 
> "When did your mum show up?"Otis started to feel his face get hot why didn't she say anything he could have helped her and she didn't say anything.He stayed calm as she talked.
> 
> "I'm not sure it was a couple week's before I started school again.I was working and I saw her then she moved in with me because her boyfriend kicked her out and that happened on my birthday.We started to become okay and I got really close with Elsie.Everything was okay I came back we did the clinic and we became friend's again I got onto the quiz head's and everything was okay I told you how I felt and that blew up in my face then the party came and that was shit.That whole weekend was shit and one day I wake up and my mum's passed out on the couch and she was using again"
> 
> "Maeve-
> 
> "I really needed you this weekend and you weren't there I had to call social services on my mum and I felt like shit and I couldn't even text you!"tears welled up in her eyes and let everything out begin angry sad everything she was feeling this pass month she let it all out.Otis tried to move towards her to hug him but she pushed him away.
> 
> "I NEEDED YOU AND YOU WEREN'T THERE I WANTED TO CALL YOU SO BAD BECAUSE I HAD NO ONE YOUR STUPID SPEECH HAD ME THINKING YOU HATED ME AND I HATED MYSELF FOR CALLING SOCIAL SERVICES I HAD TO DO THAT BY MYSELF WITH NO ONE TO TELL ME THAT IT WAS GOING TO BE OKAY."

Otis kept trying to hug her but she wasn't having it she kept pushing him away but he didn't care and he eventually got his long arm's around her and he held her close.

> "I'm so sorry Maeve I didn't know but I'm here now so let me be stop trying to fight and let me be here for you"

He hugged her putting his hand's on her back to pull her close to let her know she wasn't alone not anymore.She put her head on his shoulder and put her nose in his neck taking it in because she felt safe having his freakishly long arms around her.Then she put her arm's around him she put her head on his chest and he put his chin on her head.He kissed her head and told her everything was going to be okay that he was there for her no matter how late it was that he was always a phone call or text away.They both pulled away and looked at each other she still had tear's coming down her face so Otis took his thumb's and wiped them away.She chuckled.

> "Sorry for getting all crazy on you"
> 
> "No your not crazy I may be a little biased because your my friend but you know your not that crazy"He winked to let her know he was just playing trying to lighten the mood.
> 
> "Dickhead"She shook her head and laughed.
> 
> "I have something to tell you I probably should have told you this along time ago but the day of the NSQC final's I left you a voicemail saying how proud of you I am and unbelievably stupid I've been and that I....."
> 
> "You?"

He decided to leave the "I love you" part out because he didn't want her to get scared and run like she always did.

> "I really really like you and I have for a long time but I just got scared and I'm sorry It took me so long to catch up but I do I really like you and if I'm begin honest I think I'm in love with you I can't sleep I can't eat it's like your on my mind all the time and I can't think about anybody else and I'm sorry about everything I'm sorry about Jackson and the money and the party with the stupid speech really I'm really sorry."

She didn't say anything she just looked at him.Otis felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest he didn't believe what he had just said.Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut because the way she was looking at him was as if he was speaking a language she didn't understand.Her face was written with shock and awe.

> "Maeve please say something"
> 
> "I-can you walk me home?"
> 
> "What?"
> 
> "I really like you but I'm scared"
> 
> "I'm scared to I don't want to lose the girl I really like and I don't want to lose a friend"
> 
> "So what am I to you?"
> 
> "Um you were like coming up for fresh air like I was drowning I'm my own thought's and you saved me"
> 
> "Wow......Otis that's was very cliché of you."
> 
> "Well you do have a Cinderella complex sooo."
> 
> "I do not have a Cinderella complex."She put her hand to her chest to act as if she was offended.
> 
> "What ever you say.........Cinderella"He laughed and Maeve punched him in the arm.
> 
> "I need time I like you but trusting you again is going to be hard and I don't want to rush thing's and mess this up.''
> 
> "Okay I can give you time just don't say anything if I get another girlfriend"He joked and she laughed.
> 
> "Want to walk me home?"Maeve stood up and held out her hand.
> 
> "Maeve?"
> 
> "Yeah"
> 
> "If this is gonna work we need to be friend's first"
> 
> "Okay you gonna walk me home or not Otis?"She still had her hand out waited for him to take it and so he did.

They talked as he walked her home.She let him hold her hand and Otis felt like he was floating.When he got to her caravan it was 2:21.

> "Do....do you want to stay it's just it's really late and I don't want you getting jumped walking back home."
> 
> "No I can walk home"
> 
> "Stay tonight it won't change how we feel alright and if you got jumped they would break you in half."
> 
> "Okay I'll stay but only because you want me too"
> 
> "You! Your something else you know that right"

Maeve opened her caravan door and Otis stepped in.He looked around and saw her boot's and her leather jacket's spread around the caravan and smiled.He also saw the amount of book's she has and she has a lot. Maeve moved to the kitchen area and looked at Otis while he scanned her caravan.She chewed her nail's because Otis was the second guy she let see her home. And the last guy she let she in her caravan things didn't work out so well with him.

> "I like it"Otis smiled and looked at Maeve
> 
> "You do?"
> 
> "Yeah it's you"
> 
> "What do you mean?"
> 
> "Well you have your boot's over there and then your book's here and leather jacket's on the couch everywhere I look it's Maeve Wiley."She smiled at the dickhead in front of her.
> 
> "So do you want to sleep in the bed or the couch?"She fidgeted with her finger's.
> 
> "I'll take the couch"

Disappointed Maeve left to get Otis blankets so he could sleep on the couch.

> "If you want you could come lay in the bed don't worry about waking me up just come in"
> 
> "Um okay goodnight Maeve"
> 
> "Goodnight Otis"

Otis found himself laying there not begin able to go to sleep all he could think about was Maeve and she was in the room across the hall.He tossed and turned finally getting comfortable but not begin able to sleep. Maeve laid on her back staring at the ceiling then moved on to her side staring at closet beside her.Then she heard the door slowly open and it was Otis so Maeve decided to act like she was asleep so Otis wouldn't make it awkward or chicken out.

He slowly climbed on the bed making sure not to knee Maeve in the leg.He laid next to the wall with no blanket's facing Maeve's back. Maeve slowly searched for Otis' arm and found it she grabbed his hand and pulled his body toward's her's.As she was pulling Otis he slipped underneath the blanket she was using and put his arm over her stomach.She felt his breath on the back of her neck slow down and before she knew it he was asleep right behind her.She listened to his breathing and soon fell asleep to the sound of the dickhead she loved.They both fell asleep both happy that they talked letting there feeling's be out there in the moment.


	8. I Can Count on You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter I thought a short chapter would be better then no chapter so sorry if it's short.Might update later this week.  
> Today's title inspired by Shallou-count on(go ahead and give this song a listen)

**At Maeve's caravan**

It was morning and it was cold. Maeve slowly opened her eye's and felt something on her stomach and realized that is was Otis' hand.She turned her head slightly and his head was on her upper back while she laid on her side.His head slightly covered by the blanket and he had one sock on and one sock off.She slowly turned so she could look at Otis his hair was messy and tousled.She smiled and scanned his face with her eye's and looked at his freckle's.The caravan was unusually cold that morning so they were closer now then they were last night.She stared for a bit and moved his messy hair out the way so she could look at him better.He groaned and slowly opened his eye's and the first thing he saw was Maeve's face very close to his so him being Otis he freaked out.

> "AHHHHH WHAT THE HELL?"He shouted not knowing where he was at and Maeve fell off the bed.

He looked around remembering where he was and he saw Maeve on the floor and asked if she way okay.

> "Oh shit Maeve I'm sorry I didn't mean to freak you out.Are you okay?"

She didn't respond she just laughed.Otis looked at her confused and she continued to laugh.Soon they were both laughing.Otis stopped laughing and decided to ask her once more if she was okay.

> "Hey Maeve are you okay?"
> 
> "Huh? Yeah I'm fine I'm great"
> 
> "Are...Are you sure I think your bleeding."

He pointed to her sleeve and there was a big hole and she had a cut on her arm.She stopped laughing and saw blood going down her arm so she rushed to the bathroom and Otis quickly followed.She took off her jumper and was left in her gray t-shirt.Otis quickly looked for something to clean the wound and found some towel's and rubbing alcohol.She stood there trying to not get blood on the floor and Otis put the towel's under her arm and saw her scar.She stared at him and his eye's widened.Feeling embarrassed she took the stuff for her arm and left Otis in the bathroom.She sat at the table in her living room and Otis slowly walked in scratching the back of his head and sat at the table.He didn't say anything and he just watched her trying the clean it herself and saw she was struggling.

> "Let me help you please"He moved next to her and she let him help her.

He took the towel and put some rubbing alcohol on her arm and tried not to stare and ask about the scar.He looked at her and she let him know she was okay.She wondered if she should tell him about the scar.She was trying to learn on how to trust him again she was about to tell him when he interrupted her.

> "If you don't mind me asking how did you.....how did you get this?"He rubbed his thumb along the scar.
> 
> "Umm.....I was eight and I was hungry so I decided to make some bean's on toast"she paused to see if Otis was listing and he was.He looked at her with a look to let her know her cared and that he was listening so she continued. 
> 
> "My mom used to sleep a lot back then so I had to take of myself and if I didn't Sean would.Mum didn't send me to school that day and I burned myself Sean had to call an ambulance.Can you just finish cleaning that please."
> 
> "Okay"

He got bandages and wrapped the cut.

> "If it's any consolation I think it look's pretty bad ass your like some super hero or super villain what ever you want.You could be a super villain with a cat as a side kick and sit in a chair and just pet it as you plan to destroy the world or something"She laughed and he smiled at the though that he might have made of made her feel better.

He took the somewhat bloody towel's and put them in a bin.

> "I thought you hated blood."She smirked
> 
> "I do not hate blood it's perfectly normal."
> 
> "Yeah uh huh."Sounding very unconvinced.
> 
> "What's that supposed to mean?"
> 
> "I just think it's funny that you claim to not be afraid of blood but you got punched in the face and passed out when you saw your own blood."
> 
> "That doesn't mean I was scared of blood I got punched in the face."
> 
> "Yeah you got punched in the face by a GIRL by the way and still passed out and whatever story you go with you still passed out."She laughed.
> 
> "Your really difficult you know that?"He smiled. 
> 
> "Depends on your perspective"She chuckled and he shook his head.
> 
> "I'm sorry about freaking out earlier in the room I didn't mean to cause that."He pointed at her arm and the bandage's.
> 
> "It's okay"
> 
> "Does it hurt?"
> 
> "No not as much as the hot bean's"They both laughed enjoying each other's company.
> 
> "Thank you for telling me about that"
> 
> "Well I have to start trusting you sometime if this is gonna work you know our friendship. I want to fix that before this move's forward's and become's anything else''
> 
> "I know"Otis nodded 
> 
> "Okay just wanted to clarify"
> 
> "Message received and clarified"

They stared at each other for awhile until Maeve's alarm clock went off and broke the stare to turn it off.Otis got up from the couch at told Maeve:

> "I should go I told my mum I was staying at Eric's"
> 
> "So does this mean she wont kill me?"he laughed 
> 
> "Yeah I guess"

Otis was looking around the caravan for his thing's and found everything but his sock.

> "What are you looking for?"Maeve asked.
> 
> "Ummm I can't find my other sock"She laughed
> 
> "I guess I got to help you look then" 

They eventually found Otis' other sock and it was mismatched then the one he had on and Maeve made fun of him for that.He put his sock and shoe's on and Maeve walked him out onto the hill.He continued to walk until he heard maeve call out his name.

> "Otis!"

Maeve abruptly hugged Otis and at first he didn't hug her back because he was surprised but quickly melted into the hug and held her close.She whispered into his ear and said:

> "I just wanted to say thank's for listening to me earlier"
> 
> "I'm always here for you Maeve and I'm not planing on going anywhere time soon you can count on me."

Her grip on Otis tighten and said:

> "I missed you"

The way she said it made Otis' heart break because he realized how much he missed out on her life while being with Ola.She let go of Otis.

> "So see you later?"She asked and tilted her head which Otis though was cute.
> 
> "Yeah for sure."
> 
> "Okay bye dickhead"She smiled.
> 
> "Bye Maeve"He smiled.

He watched her walk down the hill and she turned and waved bye.He walked home thinking how he wouldn't try to hurt her again because he didn't want them to just be friend's anymore he wanted her and all of her,all her imperfection's and her weird quirk's.He loved her for who she was and he would always love the one and only Maeve Wiley.

> 


	9. I'm sorry

Hey guy's I know you were probably expecting a chapter and unfortunately I have no chapter ready and I am sorry. Recently I have been having bad panic attack's and I don't really know what is causing them. I love the show sex education and love writing about it even if it's not perfect. I've been feeling like crap and haven't been able to sit down and think about what I would do for this fic. I have ideas and I've written them down so I wouldn't forget but I don't know how to get there or where this is going I have read other fan fic's and I have been inspired by a lot of them but I don't want to make it seem like I'm copying or using there idea's. Anyway sorry for not making a chapter and making this a rant. THERE WILL BE A CHAPTER THIS WEEK OR WEEKEND I PROMISE. I might make the next chapter into a time jump but not really sure I feel like I have been teasing you guy's by not making Maeve and Otis be together already and I feel bad hahaha. For season 3 I think there is going to be a lot of drama even when Maeve and Otis get together and I'm going to try and make some drama scenarios. I feel like when they get together there will always be something in the way whether that be Isaac, Otis' sexual anxiety's or jealousy. Once again I am really sorry for making this a rant I'm so glad you guy's like the story and have read it I'm really thankful for you guy's reading the story so I wanna say thank you to all you lovely people out there. THERE WILL BE A CHAPTER I AM DETERMINED TO MAKE ONE FOR YOU GUY'S. Anyway see you when I see you sincerely Midnightsummerdreams :)


	10. Twenty something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really feel like this song (Twenty something by nightly) really fit the chapter so I highly recommend you listen to it :)

It has been exactly one month since Otis told Maeve that he was in love with her and thing's were going great. They started to hang out like they used to do when the clinic was up and running. Maeve struggled with money and Otis felt bad and always tried to offer her money, but she would simply say “I'm not a charity case Otis” so when she needed help looking for a job he was always there. They went to the mall, local store's and nothing no job's and when there was she couldn't get them. Either the hour’s were bad or her schedule was too booked. Life with no money is hard and when she is feeling down or bored, she would call Otis, and they would hang out. He was always there. No matter what time it was she would text him, and he would call her letting her know he was always going to be there for her. They were close, but they hadn't had their first kiss yet there would be little arm brushes here and there and Maeve's causal staring at the lip's but nothing more than that. One day at a time Otis started to tear Maeve’s wall’s down, and she was starting to let him back in. If she was being honest she was scared because she didn't want to get hurt, and she didn't want to hurt him. That’s what would always happen guy’s would come into her life, and they wanted more than “casual sex”. That’s what happened with Jackson, and they dated, but she didn’t love him. He fell for her and in the end she hurt him she didn’t mean to but that how the thing’s were. He asked her if she loved him, and she said "I don't” and ever since then Jackson can't even look at her. She didn't want that type of thing to happen between her and Otis. Sure she’s strong and independent, and she could live without Otis, but she doesn't want to because she want's him there. There are time's when she feel's like she can't breathe, and she freak's out about if she's ever going to go to a university or if she is going to be able to pay the bill's this week. These thing's go away when he’s there, and he talk's her down and say's that any university would be lucky to have her and her pessimistic brain. He was a safe shoulder to cry on. She was always there making sure he was okay too. Every time his father would call and make promise's that were never fulfilled she was there. She didn't have to meet his father to know he was an arsehole. Even though he didn't have problem's as bad as Maeve did but she would listen because she wanted to know what was going on inside his head, and she never wanted to do that with any other guy before. Maeve didn't want to treat Otis like any other guy she had been with, she was never good at showing Otis how much he meant to her. So she did little thing's like asking him how he was and let him ramble on about his video game's or comic's and if she was being honest she loved Otis' weird side. One day after school Otis was walking Maeve home.

“You never asked me about the night of the party about what I did” Otis asked, balling the floor.

“About Ruby? Or why you said what you said?” she continued to walk the pavement.

"About Ruby, do you want to know what happened?”

“Do you want me to know?” Maeve chewed her nervously.

“Well yeah I can only tell you what I remember though”.

“You don't remember your first time? Maeve looked up in shock.

“No.”

“How do you not remember?” Maeve snorted and looked at him.

“Well for one I was super drunk Apparently I made a whole roast chicken and ate it all I'm not really sure what happened after my whole speech fiasco.”

“You don't have to tell me about Ruby if you don't want to.”

“Okay but I want you to know she didn't mean anything to me and the whole night was just awful wouldn't do it again” He laughed.

“Why did you have sex with her? I mean you were drunk sound's like a bad idea all around”.

“I don't really know I mean she was just there and I felt alone and even though I didn't love Ola first break up’s hurt and Ruby gave me comfort I guess I don't know.'' He looked at Maeve and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Maeve looked at the floor and a spike of jealousy hit her as Otis referred to hanging out with Ruby was comforting.

“I was also confused that night because I saw Jackson, and He said “You know Maeve broke up with me because she’s in love with you, right. “ Maeve looked at him and then looked away as they made eye contact.

“He kind of hate's you” She laughed 

“Oh yeah definitely he for sure hate's me I just don't know why if anything he should be mad at you you're the one who claim's to have fallen in love with me!” He joked and Maeve laughed.

“Yeah I guess I did”

“Wait you're in love…...in love with me? Otis stopped and looked at Maeve and her eyes widened after realizing what she had just said.

“Yeah so you fell in love with me first!” They both stopped walking and looked at each other.

“Wha- Yeah and so what if I did? Why are you trying to change the subject? You...you're in love with me?” He looked at her with loving eyes and a small smile.

She looked around and found themselves at the bridge where they almost had their first kiss. She stared at him, and he was smiling but something in her told her to run that she would mess this up and everything would go to shit. Maeve looked at him and got scared, so she turned around and started to walk away but Otis grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him.

“No your not running away you don't get to do that anymore”

“I can't do this right now Otis”

“Why not?”

“Because-” she stopped.

“Because what was it me did I do something wrong”

“No, Otis it wasn't you it’s me you deserve someone who won't run when thing's get hard and that’s not me” Maeve pulled her arm to get away from Otis, but he chased after her and grabbed her hand.

“Don't you get it Maeve it’s always been you it was never anyone else it was always Maeve Wiley never Ola Nyman not Ruby Matthews you. I don't love Ola and I definitely don't love Ruby. I love you Maeve! You don't have to say it back but I do. I love you and you're not going to run, you're not going to leave me in the dark.”

Maeve stared at him in shock, jaw hanging eye's wide. She feel's like she could hear her heart pounding in her ear's. Her breath hitches', and she think's that she could pass out. Her hand's start to become cold then she notice's that Otis is still holding her hand, and he doesn't let go. He doesn't say anything so Maeve speaks.

“You... You love me?” Otis notices she has the same face she had on when he gave her the 5-year diary.

“Yes I do and I'm not sorry that I said it because I do. I'm so in love with you Maeve. I didn't want to tell you because I was scared and I didn't want you to run away.”

Maeve who was still in shock asked again.

“You love me?” Maeve smiled that loving smile.

“Yes I do, why do you keep saying that?” He laughed.

“Because never in a million years would I have believed that you were in love with me let alone say what you just said.”

Then Otis knew that the same way he felt about her is the same way she felt about him. Otis always felt that Maeve was to good for him and he didn't know she felt the same way that she never thought in a million's years that Otis would love her.

“Why?

“Because your you Otis and you're nice, funny and cute. I didn't think someone as good as you would fall for someone like me. Someone who lives in a caravan who's broke and has to scrape by to pay rent each month.”

“Maeve I don't care where you live I fell in love with your personality and mind not your body or how much money you have. I don't care, I want to be with you whether you are flat broke or insanely rich.”

Maeve just stared as Otis stopped talking, and she pulled him into a hug, and he hugged her back. Having Maeve close felt good but Otis would become incredibly nervous and tense up. He didn't want to it just happens. She pulled away but stayed close to him face inches away from Otis’. He could feel her breath on his lip’s.

They stayed like that for a while standing there on their bridge breathing each other in and feeling each other's breath on their faces. Maeve being Maeve she stared at his lips and bit hers. Otis feeling a bit awkward moved some hair out of Maeve’s face. Maeve moved her other hand to Otis face and rested it on his cheek. She moved closer, scared if Otis would scream and run away, but he stayed there. His hand in hers and her other hand on his face. She finally pressed her soft lips onto him, and she fluttered her eye's shut. Then it was happening she was kissing him. She moved her hand to the back of Otis’ head and played with the little hair's there. On the other end Otis still had his eye's open trying to relax and ease into the kiss. So he closed his eyes and put his hand on her cheek’s tracing the corner's of her pretty face. He let go of her hand and brought his other hand to her face cupping her cheeks trying to deepen the kiss as he started to relax. Maeve put her other hand on his waist trying to bring him closer, and he let her.

Maeve groaned as she felt Otis deepen the kiss. Both her hands were in Otis’ hair; it was soft; she touched the back of his neck, memorizing the things she did when he groaned and moaned. Otis was feeling great after he calmed down, and he was glad he was able to enjoy himself without freaking out. He then started to feel a tent arise in his trousers and stopped the kiss before it was too late. He pulled back and still had his eyes closed and Maeve laughed.

“Wow” said Otis

Maeve smiled and shook her head. She grabbed Otis’ hand, and they walked to her caravan. Maeve knew there was something different about Otis that she didn't feel about when she was with any other guy, and she knew that her love for Otis would never slow down. Now that they had kissed nothing could get in between the right. Right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really happy on how the end of this chapter turned out I only liked the beginning hahahaha anyway hope you enjoyed much more then I did.


	11. Get you the Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title inspired by (Kina-Get You the Moon)  
> This song lowkey good :)

“Thanks for walking me home.” Maeve smiled and looked at Otis as they reached her caravan.

Otis who was still in shock from Maeve kissing him said:

“Um yeah sure cool beans.” giving her a thumbs up.

She walked up her steps, opened her door and gave Otis a quick peck on the cheek then entered her caravan. She tossed her bag on the couch and said:

“Holy shit” 

She fell on her couch with a huge smile on her face and her hands covering her mouth.

_“I just kissed Otis Milburn holy shit. Why is he good at kissing that doesn't make sense.”_

She thought to herself and kept thinking about Otis. Meanwhile, Otis is still outside her Caravan. His eyebrows were raised and had the biggest smile on his face. He turned around and felt like shouting because they had finally kissed. He ran his hand through his hair and ran out of the caravan park in complete excitement. As he ran he jumped and clicked his feet together in the air.

Otis finally got home and entered his house. He still had his huge smile on his face and Jean noticed and asked him why he was so happy.

“You look awfully happy. Did something special happen?”

Otis looked at her then walked into the kitchen to pour himself some tea.

“Yea something special did happen”

“Oh yeah what happened?” Jean smiled and took a seat at the kitchen table while drinking her tea.

“Well you remember Maeve” Jean nodded. ” Well this past month we've been hanging out like crazy and last month I told her I was in love with her and today she said she was in love with me.” He took a moment to breath then continued.

“Mum she kissed me like she actually kissed me and I kissed her back and it was just amazing I've never felt like that before. I got all these butterflies in my stomach and I got super nervous but then I was able to relax and It was amazing. Oh! And I told her I love her which I didn't expect to at all. It kind of slipped out.” Otis smiled and sank into the chair like mush.

Jean smiled at Otis. She's never seen him like this; he's happy, and she could tell. It’s been about a month and Jean has yet to tell Otis and Jackob about her being pregnant, and she didn't want to make Jackob to feel obligated. She can still feel the pain when she went to his house last week and how she felt when she saw Jackob for the first time in weeks. She remembers how she felt when he answered the door and asked her what she was doing here. Then she saw a woman inside making him dinner. She felt humiliated but acted to be fine and left his house and tried to not look back. Now she’s sitting here listening to her son talk about how much he loves Maeve. She wanted to know more so she asked.

“So are you going to tell me more about this Maeve?”

That night Otis took his time telling his mum how he met Maeve. He told her how smart Maeve was and that she was on the Quiz heads and on the aptitude scheme. Otis took his time trying to explain to his mother that Maeve has no one and that she lives alone. Jean was very understanding and started to like Maeve more and more every time Otis mentioned her. That night Otis started to trust his mum more and Jean loved seeing Otis so in love with someone who means the world to him. Before they went to bed Jean called his name as he was walking upstairs.

“Otis?”

“Yeah mum?”

“Do you really love Maeve?”

Otis looked confused but responded.

“I love her with everything I have”

“I just want you to know that the love you have for Maeve is very rare Otis and only some people will ever feel that way about someone. Remember that love is not a toy love is someone's emotion, love is an act of faith Otis love is an act of surrender to another person. Every day is a choice to give yourself to a person and to be fully committed. When you love someone you hold onto that person Otis don't let them go because when everything around you is completely mad she will be your sanity”

Jean stopped talking and went outside looking over the river and the tree’s. She brought her hand to her chest as she felt a recurring sharp pain.

Otis walked upstairs and laid down on his small bed and let what his mum said sink in. His thoughts were soon interrupted as he was getting a phone call and it was Eric. He answered and Eric told Otis that Adam might be re-enrolled in school. Otis told Eric that Maeve kissed him and Eric nearly broke Otis’ speaker on his phone from the scream Eric made. They hung up after chatting for a bit and Otis thought about Maeve all night and about what his mum said and Otis really loves Maeve, and he wants to be a wonderful person for her because she deserves it. He doesn't want to hurt her and if he did he would spend lifetimes trying to make it up to her. Otis loves her and would spend everyday trying to show her he does. He remembers when he saw her for the first time with her brown hair and for him it was like falling in love all over again, and he wanted to fall in love with her every day all over again.


	12. Heart go Bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's chapter is inspired by (Blue October-Heart go bang) I highly recommend you listen to this song!!!  
> Just wanted to clarify that Maeve said she was "in love with" Otis but she didn't say "I love you". Otis said that he "loves her" and she has not said it back yet...…

It was a bright sunny morning, and Otis woke up earlier than normal. He had taken a shower, and made himself some breakfast. He went to a local shop to pick up some flowers for Maeve. Otis didn't want to be extra, so he only bought her a single flower. The flower reminded him of when he walked her home when she got the abortion. Today was the day. He thought about what his mum said, and he thought long and hard. Today he was going to ask Maeve if she wanted to be his girlfriend. His mum was right love is giving yourself to another person, love is surrendering to another person. He loves Maeve, and if he tells her all his secrets, and letting her know about all his fears means giving himself to Maeve completely so be it he would. He got to school early, then walked through the halls and stopped at Maeve's locker. After messing with it for a while he got it open then placed the single flower inside with a small piece of paper folded in half. Otis walked the halls aimlessly and sat down in front of the school. Minutes later the school started to fill up with students.

He didn't see Maeve, so he walked back into the school and turned into a hallway that led him to his locker. He walks the hall and amongst all the students he spots Maeve. Otis sees her and gives her a smile, and she smiles back. He starts to feel his heart beat a little faster than normal. Her hair is down, and covering her ears. Otis starts to feel like he saw this before, then he remembers the first time he saw her with brown hair. It's the same corridor, and he thinks she's wearing the same clothes she did that day. Everything starts to move slower as they approach each other. After what seems like minutes they reach each other and Otis is the first to speak.

“Hey,” Otis still has the same little smile he had on before.

“Hi” Maeve's voice is soft and the corner of her mouth is slightly up trying to suppress a big smile.

“Where are you headed?” Otis asks her in hopes of joining her.

“To the old toilet block you…. Do you want to come with?” She scratched the back of her ear as she asked.

“Yeah, yes let’s go”

Otis followed her into the old toilet block and stood while Maeve sat down. They were in content silence until Maeve spoke up.

“So yesterday you said you love me, and it kind of scared me but at the same time it meant everything to me. Do you mean what you said? It's just that…” She paused trying to put herself out there. She continued. “I may not show it but I'm always thinking and I need reassurance that you still do…. That you still love me because I've never done this before I've been with guys but just for sex. So I need to know if you meant what you said.” She played with her hands trying to not bite her nails.

Otis sat next to her trying to find the right words to say to the person he loved in front of him. He sat for a bit and finally found the right words.

“Maeve I… Yesterday meant everything to me. Look, I don't know what guys you've been with before and I don't care. I don't have to have sex with you, I'd be happy just to look at you from across the room. I want you and I want all of you and any piece of you would make me happy because I love you Maeve. I want to be yours and I want you to be mine. Oh, god, that sounded very toxic. I didn't mean it like that but being with you would be a privilege. I'm in this. I'm in this for the long haul Maeve. So with that said will you please be my girlfriend?”

Maeve looked at him and stared into his eyes, they were dark blue and looked like the sky on a summer day, clear and calm.

She looked away then looked back. She smiled and Otis saw her start to blush, and he chuckled. She reached for his face and brought him close and slowly moved in to kiss him. She looked in his eyes real quick to make sure he was okay with this. She felt him press his lips to her. Maeve felt his lips and thought they were soft and started to get lost in her head and quickly made the kiss passionate. Her hands got lost in his hair trying to memorize every part of him. Otis had his eyes closed this time. He found her hair in his hand and tucked some of it behind her ear and quickly cupped her cheeks. Maeve tugged on his lower lip. Otis groaned when Maeve slipped her tongue in his mouth. Her tongue caressed his, and he groaned and that made Maeve smile. When, they both needed air they pulled away from each other. Maeve pulled back and saw that Otis' hair was sticking up and going in every direction. She tried her best to fix his hair, sweeping it to the side she laughed when it went back up messing up what she just tried to fix. She decided to leave it alone, and when she looked at Otis she noticed that his lips were swollen and that his breathing was shallow.

“Are you okay?” She laughed and brushed some hair out of his face.

“Um yeah I'm totally okay.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yea, but next time just remember I have asthma so don’t kill me” He laughed

“Oh yea I forgot sorry” She chuckled.

“So I'm guessing that you kissing me was a yes?”

She laughed and nodded as she said “Yes, Otis that was a yes.”

“Okay cool” Otis tried to act cool but Maeve just laughed at him.

“Listen I have to get to class but talk later?” Maeve stood up and walked toward the door.

“Yeah okay I’ll see you later than.”

“Otis?”

“Yeah?"

“You might want to take care of that” She pointed at his groin then left. Otis looked confused, but he looked down and saw he had an erection.

Maeve walked the halls and opened her locker and saw a red flower with a note. She smiled and saw a very familiar handwriting along with a message it read.

_“Love isn't about grand gestures, or the moon and the stars. It's just dumb luck. Sincerely Otis Milburn._

Maeve shook her head but smiled and muttered “Dickhead”. 


	13. Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todays title is inspired by (Day wave-Promises)  
> Sorry for the long wait. If I take a while to write a chapter it's because, I write longer chapters that take 3-4 days to write, edit and read over. If you want shorter chapters with more updates let me know. If you want longer chapter but have to wait awhile let me know. Have a good day enjoy the new chapter :)

Over the weekend, Otis and Maeve spoke. Maeve told Otis that she wanted to keep their relationship on the low. She didn't want people to make fun of Otis, and she didn't want to drag him down like they did her. When they were at school they didn't show a lot of PDA. They weren't one of those couples who made out in the middle of the hallway. It was a Friday and Maeve and Otis made plans to hang out after school. Classes were going particularly slow that day. When class was finally over and Maeve made her way to her locker. She put her books in her locker, and then she saw Otis. Maeve thought it was crazy the way Otis made her feel sometimes. He didn't even have to do anything but stand there, and she would get butterflies. He would smile, and she would feel her knees almost give out. Otis made her feel all soft and gooey inside she never felt like it before, and if she was being honest she kind of liked feeling all soft and gooey, but she would never admit it. Otis was talking to Eric and whenever Otis laughed her heart would be fast. She is just as nervous and anxious as Otis, but she's better at hiding it. She closed her locker and Otis started to walk up to her. Maeve felt her heart beat faster, and she wanted to walk to him, but she couldn't move her feet, so she stood there looking awkward.

“Hey” Otis had his hands in his pockets and smiled while speaking to her.

“Hi” Maeve tried to hide her smile and looked anywhere but Otis

Otis looked around and found the halls empty, so he gave her a quick kiss that gave her major butterflies. When he pulled away Maeve was blushing and Otis chuckled. She looked away and scratched the back of her ear. 

“So what do you want to do?” Maeve asked.

“Do you want to get some ice cream or something?”

“Yeah okay”

They both got to the ice cream parlor and got vanilla ice cream. They sat down on a bench eating their ice cream. Otis and Maeve talked for a bit about school and the quiz heads. She told Otis that she might have been able to get a job at browns, and he was happy for her. Then Otis got a text from his mum saying she wasn't going to be home. He knew after ice cream with Maeve she would go home, so he decided to ask her something. 

“Hey do you want to go to my house for a bit?” Maeve’s eyes widened, and she suspected that she would have to meet Jean, and she wasn't ready for that.

“Don't worry I know you're not ready to meet my mum, she's not there. We could just hang out for a while. Anyways I wouldn’t force you to meet my mum if you weren't ready.”

“Are you sure because if you don't want to hang out with me after this it’s okay I don't want to force you.” Maeve didn't want Otis to feel like he needed to hang out with her.

“I want to hang out with you Maeve that's why I asked you if you wanted to come over” He laughed.

“You're sure your mum is not going to be there. I'm just not ready to meet her yet and I don't want to mess th-”

She rambled on and he stopped her.

“Maeve, she's not going to be there. You can meet my mum on your own terms. You told me from the start that you wanted to take this slow, so we're going to take it slow. Alright?”

She nodded “Okay let's go”.

Maeve and Otis walked into Otis’ house and Maeve was amazed by the amount of space there was when it wasn't crowded with people. He put their stuff in his room then went back downstairs. When he went downstairs he found Maeve outside overlooking the beautiful view they have. 

“Do you ever go down there?” Maeve pointed to the river 

“No not really” 

Maeve thought for a moment and then smirked. She looked at the river then at Otis. Otis looked at her confused.

“Let's go” before Otis could object she grabbed his hand and started to head down to the river.

“Why don't you ever come down here? If I was you I'd come down here every day”.

“To do?” They walked towards the end of the walk way closer to the water.

“To do this!” Maeve pushed him into the water and quickly took off her boots then her leather jacket and jumped in.

They splashed water and Maeve dunked Otis’ head under the water. She let him come back up for air. He came back up for air and was gasping for it like last time. She laughed and he smiled. Maeve swam closer to him and wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Woah” Otis felt a little freaked out about the position but decided to go with it anyway.

“Is this okay?” Otis nodded. Maeve had a small smile on her face.

“Are you okay?” Otis asked.

“Yeah, I'm just…….happy” Maeve saying that made Otis’ heart flutter. Maeve stroked the small hairs on the nape of Otis’ neck, and he got goosebumps not the bad kind but the kind that makes you feel all weak in the knees. Maeve pressed her forehead to Otis’ and whispered:

“Thank you” Otis pulled away and looked at her in her dark brown eyes confused.

“For what? I didn't do anything.”

“You didn't leave” She sighed.

“Everyone I know eventually leaves. My brother and my father. I've been with other guys, and they only wanted one thing, you know? All the guys I've been with just wanted sex, and I was okay with that, but knowing they just want to fuck you and then leave after it hurts makes you feel unwanted. That's what happened with Jackson, then he wanted more, and he told me he loved me, but he really didn't. He loved the idea of me. He only wanted me to make him happy. I tried to love him, but it just didn't work. I was happy but only for a little while and I know you're the one who told him to make a grand gesture you jerk.” Maeve smacked his shoulder and Otis yelped.

“So why did you do it” Maeve stayed close to him even though she hit him.

“It’s just you….you liked him and you talked badly about yourself, saying you were stinky and all that, and I hated hearing you talk badly about yourself. I thought he could make you happy. He asked me how to get you to be his girlfriend and that he was going to ask you properly. I didn't tell him to sing, that was all him, but I did tell him to make a grand gesture.”

“But why? You know I hate them so why?” Maeve’s voice wasn't cold; she was speaking softly just trying to understand what happened between Jackson and Otis.

Otis looked at the sky and sighed as he looked back at Maeve

“I was jealous. I'm pretty sure I fell in love with you that day in the pool. I guess I wanted the whole thing to blow up in his face and it was wrong because if you had said no to him everyone in school would have treated you more like shit. That wouldn't have been fair to you and I’m sorry.” Otis didn't look away and stayed looking into Maeve’s eyes. She put her forehead on his once again.

“It's okay I just wanted to know. I'm not mad.” Maeve bumped her nose on Otis, and he smiled which gave Maeve butterflies. She pulled him close and rested her head on Otis’ shoulder.

“Otis…… You're not like the other guys I've been with and I'm thankful for that. You make me feel loved even when we weren't together officially you were there for me at the clinic and that day with Ruby’s photo. I know that somewhere down the line I'll get hurt and I know you won't do it on purpose but just promise me you won’t run away with my heart and that you won't leave me”. Maeve saying this was hard because she was putting herself out there but that's what you have to do sometimes put yourself out there risking your heart you're feeling’s just to love and be loved in return. She pulled away and looked Otis in the eyes waiting for a response. She stared into his eyes and her heart started to beat fast making her breathe a little harder.

“ _Of course it is only Otis Milburn who makes me feel like this. He’s going to kill me with those damn eyes and that smile.”_ She thought.

“I promise” He smiled. He cupped her cheeks and said:

“You're so beautiful” He shook his head with little movement and looked at her with nothing but love and complete awe.

She moved her lips closer to his and kissed him. She kissed him slowly. The type of kiss to let someone know how much you love them but without words. She felt his soft lips and felt drunk his lips taste sweet from all the candy he eats. Maeve’s fingers got lost in his hair, and he was trying to keep his composure, so he wouldn't get an erection. It wasn't a long kiss or a passionate one, it was soft and slow. Maeve slowly pulled away and put her forehead close to his, and quietly said those three little words that have so much meaning and mean so much.

“I love you” 

Otis looked at her and smiled a soft smile. He moved some hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

“I love you too Maeve Wiley.” 

They got out of the river and Otis got her a towel. He wrapped it around her then kissed her cold forehead. Maeve entered Otis’ room for the first time and noticed how neat and organized everything was. He got her clothes and she continued to look around. She saw photos of him and Eric on the wooden pole in his room. Maeve walked over to the TV and saw the gaming consoles and smiled to herself. Otis watched her move from place to place, and she stopped at his music collection. Maeve looked through it, letting the records fall one by one like dominoes as she ran her fingers along the covers.

“I put them in alphabetical order.” Otis said proudly.

“I can see that.” Maeve laughed.

“Here” Otis handed her a grey jumper along with some sweats.

“I'm just going to go to the restroom” She awkwardly walked out of the room and Otis was feeling awkward as well. She walked back into his room and she laid next to him curling into his side. She put her head on his chest and heard his heartbeat a little faster every time she scooted closer to him. They stayed like that for a bit, no music, no TV just content silence.

“I should leave before your mum gets here and I make it awkward.”

“Okay do you want me to walk you?”

“No it's okay I can walk myself” Maeve didn't want to seem clingy even though she wanted to spend more time with him. Otis grabbed her hand as she started to grab her bags.

“Please let me walk you home. We can take my bike and ride to your house. Please”

“Okay but if I fall and die, that’s on you”

They walked downstairs and Otis grabbed his bike and helmet. They walked up the stairs going outside. 

“You're going to have to wear this” He showed her the helmet, and she shook her head.

“No I'm not wearing that”

“But it will keep you safe.” Otis laughed.

“I’ll look stupid.”

“Just put the helmet on, I will not go to prison for murder because I……..just put the darn thing on.” Maeve laughed and he took the helmet and put it on Maeve's head and buckled it for her. 

They got on the bike and Maeve held onto Otis for dear life. As they rode Maeve got more comfortable and relaxed. They finally reached Maeve’s caravan. Otis took the helmet off Maeve's head, and she asked him a question.

“Do you want to stay the night? You don't have to if you don't want to, we can just watch a movie or something if you want”. Maeve was nervous to ask because she didn't want Otis to say no, but she didn't want him to say yes if he really didn't want to stay.

“Yeah okay” He smiled and put his bike against her trailer.

She unlocked her door and let Otis in. She put on a movie and got a blanket for her and Otis. They laid on the sofa. Maeve had her head on Otis’ shoulder and her hand on his chest. Otis played with her fingers that were on his chest. Maeve slowly started to fall asleep comfortably. Before Maeve fell asleep she whispered “I love you”. Otis smiled and kissed her head.

“I love you too Maeve.” 

Maeve smiled and fell asleep in Otis' arms. Her breathing slowed down and Otis felt her heartbeat near his and this was all he ever wanted. It was all he ever needed.


	14. Heal my Desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todays title (Emotional oranges- Heal my Desires)

Otis opened his eyes and felt unusually hot and sticky. The blanket he had on felt heavier and the room felt dense. He looked around the room and realized he was still at Maeve’s house. She slept next to him with her head on his shoulder and arms draped over his chest. When Otis moved he felt very sticky and sweaty. He could feel his heartbeat rather fast in his chest. He took the blanket off of him, and saw a wet stain on his trousers. He tried to quickly run to the restroom without waking up Maeve. He stood up from the sofa and fell over Maeve’s boots and it stirred Maeve awake. Otis got to the restroom and locked the door. Maeve was confused and quickly followed Otis and knocked on the door.

“Hey Muppet, are you okay?” Maeve asked, sounding worried. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah no I’m fine perfectly normal.” He frantically searched for something to clean himself up sounding very panicked.

“Are you sure you sound nervous.”

“No I'm totally fine” As Otis was speaking, he dropped some moisturizer.

“Otis what was that? Okay, I'm coming in.” She reached for the door knob. It was locked.

“Wait! I……. I have hemorrhoids.” Otis brought his hands to his face in embarrassment.

“Oh um okay” She paused. “If you need me I’ll be out here.” She left the bathroom door and felt awkward.

Otis got some tissues and cleaned up his mess as much as possible. He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed he was red. He turned on the facet and splashed some water on his face and rubbed some on the back of his neck. Otis walked out of the bathroom with his head down scratching the back of his neck. Maeve was at the stove making some food. He sat down at the table: slouched and played with his hands.

“Hi” Maeve looked at him playing with his hands.

“Hey” Otis felt uncomfortable because he had a wet dream about Maeve and felt he objectified her.

She poured some oatmeal in some bowls and gave some to Otis then sat down across the table. She noticed Otis was being rigid and wasn't looking at her. Maeve studied him while he played with his food. 

“Are you okay?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah no I’m great.” His voice cracked.

“Did I do something wrong?” Maeve asked and Otis immediately looked up.

“What? No, no you didn't do anything wrong. Why…… Why would you say that?” Otis said, looking away.

“Because you can't even look at me, and you woke up acting weird.”

It's just that I.....I had a…… I had a wet dream” Otis whispered and scratched his nose.

“What?”

“I said I…… I had a...wet dream about...about you.” Maeve still couldn't hear him.

“What?!” Maeve started to get annoyed and irritated.

“I said I had a wet dream about you and it feels wrong. I objectified you. What I did was wrong. I’m a bad person.” He said a little louder.

There was silence and Maeve started to smile, then started laughing.

“Maeve it’s not funny I’m a bad person what my brain did was wrong. I get if you want to break up with me, I would because I'm a pervert, I'm a creep. I objectified you and it’s wrong."

She was still laughing and Otis was red and had both his hands covering his face.

“No Otis” She moved closer to him and took his hands from his face. 

“Otis it’s fine” She held his hands and tried to get him to look at her.

“No, it’s not. It's wrong. I objectified you. I used your body as an object for my own sexual gratification and that's wrong.”

Otis was incredibly embarrassed, and he felt his ears get hot. 

“Otis it’s okay it’s fine really it’s okay.” She saw him relax, but he was still tense like something wasn't allowing him to desire her that way. She let go of his hands and stroked his shoulder.

“I objectified you, it's not okay. My brain treated you like an object only to be used for my sexual desire. My brain didn't take your feelings into consideration and it’s wrong.” Maeve shook her head and moved closer to Otis who was playing with his hands and fiddling with his thumbs.

“You don’t treat me like an object Otis I…. You make me feel special.” He looked at her skeptically.

“I’m serious. That day at the abortion clinic I didn't think anybody would come and there you were. You cared for me and we were barely friends. I didn't expect someone to be waiting for me. I'm okay with you seeing me like that, you're not objectifying me you just have desires like I do. You told me that you'd be happy to look at me from across the room and that any piece of me would make you happy. That's not objectification, it’s appreciation.” She ran her fingers through his hair trying to get him to relax.

“Do you understand what I'm trying to say?”

“Yeah I think. I just don't want you to think I'm only with you for your body” She kept running her hand through his hair, and he seemed to melt into her touch.

“I know” She whispered, and he finally looked at her. Their eyes connected, and they got lost in each other's gaze. He gave her a weak smile, and she kissed his shoulder.

“So what do you want to do now?” Maeve asked.

“We could watch a movie” Otis suggested.

“Or?” Maeve raised her eyebrows in a flirtatious manner. 

“Or?” Otis asked, confused.

“We could play scabby queen?” Otis laughed and agreed.

**Later**

Otis was putting on his shoes and getting ready to go home. Maeve was sitting on the couch waiting for him, so she could walk him out. Otis walked outside with Maeve, grabbed his bike, and they headed toward the hill. The sun was slowly setting as they had spent the whole day together. They played scabby queen, watched movies and Otis helped her study for the Quiz heads. The sun left a purple and pinkish glow over the caravan park. It reminded Maeve of when Otis walked her home on a day she would never forget. They got to the top of the hill admiring the view. They said their goodbyes and said they would see each other at school on Monday. As Otis was walking away Maeve gave him a quick kiss that made him feel dazed and every time she kissed him, or he kissed her that would always happen as if it wasn't real. They said their goodbyes once again and Otis rode home.

Otis entered his house and everything seemed normal. He stopped when he saw Jean at the kitchen table. There was only one light on. He approached the kitchen table and looked at his mum. Her eyes were swollen and it looked like she had been crying, her breathing was ragged, her hand on her chest over her heart. Otis was worried and immediately went to comfort his mum. He hugged her as she sat on a chair rubbing his hands up and down her back. Jean tried to control her breathing as her son comforted her and as she did she finally let out the words she desperately tried to hide from everyone. 

“Otis, I’m pregnant” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that when Maeve and Otis get together that his sexual anxiety’s would come back because, he doesn’t want to treat her like everyone at school. People say that when they get together Maeve would show her loving side and, I guess her love language would be Physical touch such as hugs, cuddling, and all that stuff so that’s what I did in this chapter.


	15. Cough syrup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todays title inspired by (Young the Giant- Cough Syrup)  
> Was this chapter overly dramatic...…Maybe? Maybe not?

“Otis I'm pregnant”

Otis felt like the room got smaller, and he felt his chest tighten with some pain. He felt confused and angry. He pulled away from Jean, and he felt his face and body get overwhelmingly hot. Otis’ breathing became shaky and unsteady. He rubs his sweaty hands across his shirt he’s wearing.

“How…… How long have you been pregnant?” Otis starts to feel like the room is spinning. Jean wipes her tears and doesn't look at Otis, so she doesn't see him panicking.

“About a month and a couple of weeks…… Three I think.”

Otis thinks back as far as he can and remembers his father being in town and when he was Jackob wasn't really around. He feels like his head is pounding. He sees Jean speak, but he doesn't hear any words. Her lips are moving, and she’s moving her hands, but he can't hear anything. Memories he thought he got over flash in his mind, and he feels like he's 7 years old all over again. Like he’s trapped. Before he knows it he’s stumbling up the stairs outside onto the dirt road grabbing his bike and leaving his helmet inside.

He rides into the night sweating all around his head. Wind blowing through the trees. Leaves whispering as they fell. He doesn't know where he’s going, but he can't be home right now. He stops and sits down next to a tree. He pulls out his phone and sees the time it’s 11:03pm. It's not late and it’s not exactly early either. He texts Eric asking if they could talk and meet up somewhere, but he’s with Adam. Otis sits there for a bit and he just thinks. He wonders who the father is and tries to remember if his mum said anything about it.

_“How could she be pregnant? She goes on and on about protection, condoms and consent all the time. She’s a sex therapist for Christ sake! She should know the steps for preventing pregnancy.”_

Otis feels his chest start to hurt, and he thinks he’s going to pass out. He thinks about the situation and he feels worse.

“AC/DC, Adam and the Ants, Aerosmith, Alice in Chains” He takes a breath and memorizes his music collection to calm himself down. He is shaking and has a shortness of breath, and he can't forget the pain in his chest that makes him feel like he’s dying and going to throw up. Otis throws himself back on his bike and rides to the next place where he feels safe and accepted.

Maeve is sitting in her trailer at the dining table doing some aptitude scheme work for school. She gets up and goes to make herself some tea. She grabs the kettle and tries to light her gas stove but it doesn't light. She sighs and walks outside to find her gas tank missing. She looks across and finds Isaac outside looking up at the stars. She walks up to him to see what he’s doing.

“Hey arsehat” She chuckles as he jumps in his chair being caught off guard.

“Jesus Christ women! You could have given me a heart attack” He puts his hand over his heart and takes a deep breath.

“Soooo have you been taking my gas canisters again?” She laughs and points to her trailer with the missing gas canister.

He drops his jaws acting offended “I would never”

Maeve sighs then moves to Cynthia's trailer and unhooks the gas line, takes the gas canister, and walks back to hers before leaving. She looks back at Isaac and brings a finger over her lips as if saying “Shhhhh”. He smirks and salutes her as he goes inside his trailer.

Maeve connects the gas line to the canister and hears crunchy footsteps from the cold ground. She hears the person mumble and retch? She finishes connecting the gas line then turns around to find a disheveled and tense Otis. He looks pale, hands shaking and hair stuck against his forehead from the cold sweat. He places his bike on the side of the trailer. 

“Hey, Muppet what are you doing?” I thought you were going home?” 

Otis stutters. “N-…. No. I… I can't be th- there…right n-now” Maeve walks closer to him to notice he’s shaking. 

“Why what happened?” She asks concerned, scared. 

Otis can't tell if this was a mistake or if it was right to come here. He can't tell if she looks concerned or annoyed. She already had to deal with his mishap this morning so maybe she is annoyed. 

“I'm j-just going t-to g-go this was s-s-stupid” he runs his hands through his hair and wished the shortness of his breath and the pain in his chest would go away. He turns a little too quick and uses the trailer as balance to hold him steady. 

“Hey woah where are you going?”

Maeve grabs his hand and feels the coldness of them. “Just come inside okay, you're freezing” 

She moves some damp hair out of his face and pulls him inside. He takes his bag off and paces back and forth aimlessly fidgeting with his hands. Maeve studies him as his breathing gets heavier and looks like tears stream down his face. He sits on the couch and his head hangs between his legs only being held up by his hands.

“Hey, Hey what's wrong talk to me” She kneels in front of him rubbing his knees.

“I think I’m ha-having an anx-anxiety attack, or a men-mental br-break down or something. I'm not su-sure.” He puts his hand on his chest “I- I can't breathe. My b-bag” Maeve looks in his bag to find his inhaler. He takes two pumps and it helps, but he still feels out of control, and he can’t get a handle on it.

“Am I dy-dying? It feels like M-my ch-chest is a-about to e-explode” He starts to rub his chest.

“No you're not dying. You're just panicking, everything's going to be okay.” She puts her hands and his face running her thumbs along his cheeks. He looks at her. “Hey your okay you're safe. I got you.” He stares at her and thinks she's so beautiful forgetting all about his mum and everything that came up from the past that was bothering him. Her voice was so soft and soothing. She stroked his hair and rubbed his shoulder feeling his tense muscles relax and soften. Otis is finally able to get a handle on his breathing and Maeve is able to relax. His shaking goes down to a minimum. The wave of panic and intrusive thoughts slowly pass. Then he realizes that she wasn't annoyed; she was worried, scared.

“Are you alright?” Maeve pushed some hair out of his face.

“Yeah I think I'm okay right now.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” She looks at him attentively with concern.

“No…. Not right now, I’m pretty worn out.” His hands were still shaking and his body ached. 

“You're really sweaty and stinky.” Maeve laughed trying to lighten the mood.

“Huh that's funny” Otis also gave a small laugh.

“Do you want to use my shower?” 

“I don't have any clothes.” He scratched the back of his head.

“It's okay, I'm sure Sean left some clothes here. You can wear those.”

“Okay” Maeve wiped the remaining tears that streamed down his face and went to get him clothes.

Otis got up from the couch and felt the after effects of him panicking. He walked to the bathroom and felt heavy. He got in the shower and let the cold water run down his back and his head letting his thoughts fall with the water droplets. When he was done he dried himself off, put his boxers on and self-consciously walked out of the bathroom with the towel around his long shoulders. He walked into Maeve's room, and she was looking through her stuff. He sat on the edge of the bed and waited for some clothes. She had sweats for him but hesitated to hand him something. She turned around and handed him back his black and blue jumper.

“Here.” 

“So that’s where this went” He scratched his ear still having the towel wrapped around him.

“Yeah I sorta kept it. Well, not really, I sort of.... Threw it away and then I got it back.” She sat next to him.

“Why did you throw it away?” Otis asked, confused.

“Well I um…. Do you remember when you gave me the essay prize trophy?” He nods. “Well that day I was going to give it back, and I was going to tell you I like you. Well when I got to your house you…. You were... kissing Ola. I ran away then I threw it on some clothesline” She let out a heavy sigh.

“I didn't know that. I’m sorry.” He looked at her and gave her a weak smile. "And how did you get it back?” 

“Apparently I threw it on Cynthia's clothesline. She said something about seeing you some night I don't know what she was talking about.”

“Oh yeah the night of the NSQC finals I came looking for you except I didn't remember which trailer was yours, so I asked her.”

“Wait, rewind, you came looking for me?”

“Yeah to talk to you about everything, about the voicemail. I told your neighbor I think Isaac was his name I’m not really sure. Did he not tell you?” Otis, confused, wondered if Isaac had told her about the voice message. 

“Oh yea I remember” She lied. She didn't want to make him upset after he had just calmed down. She wondered what he was talking about. “ _What voicemail?”._ She decided to ignore her thoughts and ask Isaac about it later. Otis yawned.

“It’s late. Do you want to stay here?”

“Yeah I don't really feel like going home not tonight”

“Are you going to talk to me about what happened?” She played with his wet hair giving him her full attention.

“Yeah maybe in the morning I'm just really worn out.” She nodded and left the room so he could change.

“Why did you keep it?” He holds the jumper in one hand.

“It helps me… You know sleep when... When you're not here. Ever since Elise and Erin left, that's the only way I can go to sleep” She bit her finger nails, an obvious habit that has come back since they left.

“I guess I have to give you some more” She smiled at the thought and walked out.

She put some tea on, put her school work away and poured tea into two cups. One for her, one for Otis. He walked out of the room with his…. No, her jumper on and some sweats. They sat at the table. Maeve gave Otis a cup of tea, and he thanked her. She sat down across from him and picked up a book and started to read. He stared at her, and she looked up from her book.

“What?”

“Your beautiful” He gives her a small smile. She used her book to hide the fact that she’s blushing. When she felt that she wasn't blushing anymore she looked up, and she laughed, shook her head then gave him a little smile.

“You're an idiot” 

“I love you too” She smiles and so did he.

It was hard for him to fall asleep that night so Maeve held him, she stroked his hair, and his back as he laid his head on her chest carefully so he wouldn’t hurt her. He let Jean know that he was safe and that he was thinking. He felt bad for leaving her the way he did, and he would apologize and have a proper conversation with her when he saw her. Maeve stroked his hair with her soft fingertips, and he felt himself start to drift off into sleep with the sound of her heartbeat. She rubbed circles on his back trying to give him the feeling of safety, relaxation and love. Otis felt safe when he was with Maeve. It wasn't where he was. It was who he was with then he learned that home isn't always a place, home can be a person. So who was his home? It was simple. Maeve... It's always been Maeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you forgot I made a time jump halfway through the story. That’s why Jean is 1 month and 3 weeks into her pregnancy. Had some fun writing this chapter. I always enjoy giving you guys “cheesy” Otis and Maeve and I hope you do too!


	16. Congratulations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title inspired by (Blue October- Congratulations)  
> Sorry for the long wait made this chapter a little longer to make up for the fact that I disappeared.

It was a Sunday morning and the sun was trying to peek through the clouds. It was early and the ground produced a light fogginess. The morning haze lingered over the caravan park giving it a nice but not so bright sunrise. The birds were silent, and wind blew around each trailer. Maeve’s trailer was filled with Otis' breaths as he slept. He laid on his side back to the wall, his face facing Maeve’s. His hair covered his forehead and his face was detailed with freckles. Maeve was lying on her side arm under her head facing Otis. Her hand was over his holding it while they slept. Last night wasn't just hard for Otis, it was hard for Maeve too. It scared her seeing Otis like that. It’s never been that bad before. Maeve slowly opened her eyes and yawned. She rubbed her eyes and slowly woke up. Still laying on her side she looked at Otis who was looking way more peaceful than last night. She pushed his hair back only for it to flop back on his forehead. She smiled to herself and noticed he shivered. The caravan was cold and Maeve rarely turned on the heat because it made her bills cost more money. She got up, grabbed another blanket, covered Otis, kissed his cold head and slid back into bed. She watched him for a bit enjoying the moment when he wasn't panicking and overthinking. He was always flustered and nervous. The only time he didn't seem to be nervous was when he was sleeping living in his dreams. Maeve rolled over and looked at the time to see it was 6:47 AM. 

Instead of going back to sleep she grabbed a book and started to read without leaving the bed so Otis wouldn't wake up alone. Otis, still asleep, groaned and moved around the bed curling into Maeve’s side looking for some warmth. He put his arm over her stomach as she laid on her back. She let him curl into her, she didn't mind. Her left hand ran through his soft hair and held her book with her right and only leaving his touch to turn a page. It was around 7:10 and Otis stirred awake. He sat up crossing his legs leaving Maeve’s soft touch. She put her book on her bedside table and sat up to look at him in those cerulean eyes that she was fascinated with. He ran his hand through his hair making it stick up and stay up. 

“Hi” His voice was low but soft. He gave her a weak smile and she smiled back. 

“Hey” She ran her eyes across his face and saw the bags under his eyes, he still seemed tired even after the rest he had just gotten.

Otis grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around himself. 

“Are you okay? You kind of scared me.” Maeve asked and played with her thumbs.

“I’m okay now, just tired.” He sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes.

“Are .... Are you going to tell me what happened? It’s just that you really worried me last night.” She chooses her words carefully and speaks softly.

He nods and relaxes leaning his back on the wall of the caravan from feeling exhausted.

“When…. When I went home last night I found my mum in the kitchen crying. She told me she…. She’s pregnant.” Maeve tried her best to not make a face and continued to listen to Otis. “Last night…... I freaked out more than I should have. When she told me she was pregnant I started to think, and I think my dad is the father, but I'm not sure.” 

“Why do you say that wasn't she with Ola’s dad?”

“Yeah, but my dad was in town last month and a couple of weeks ago my mum said she’s about a month or a few weeks into her pregnancy. When he was in town Jakob wasn't around at all. She never talked about him to be honest and when she did I didn't even bother to listen. Then I started to overthink about my father and things came up that I thought I had gotten over but I guess not.” He shrugs, feeling that he should have handled the situation better. He looks at Maeve, and she looks like she wants to say something.

“The thing that came up is what made you panic?” He nodded. “What was it?” 

She asked tentatively, not wanting to overstep. Otis thought…. And thought about debating what to say. He remembered that if he wanted a long-lasting relationship with Maeve, he would have to be honest, even if it meant telling her what he hadn't ever told anyone.

“When I was seven I caught my dad cheating on my mum. I didn't know what they were doing, so I asked my mum, and she told me they were having sex…. No intercourse. Later that night they were arguing saying how he couldn't help himself and that he put his cock in her. She…. My mum threw things, they yelled, he left, and I was scared so when my mum told me she was pregnant I felt like I was seven all over again like I was there watching them scream at each other. If the father is my dad and not Jakob my parents may get back together for the child. My dad might cheat again and what if I don’t catch him this time, what if it's my brother or sister, and they get fucked up like me. I don't want that to happen to them and guess that’s what freaks me out that the kid could get corrupted or be shown the wrong things and be screwed up. They're not even born yet and I know for a fact that it doesn't deserve that.” Maeve smiled at Otis for caring for something that wasn't even here yet but frowned as frustrated tears formed in his eyes.

He impatiently wiped his tears away and said “I’m fine”. He controlled his breathing and looked at Maeve’s hand on his knee that he didn't notice before.

“I think you should talk to your mum.”

“Yeah.” He said as he softly nodded.

“I… I um I don’t think your fucked up I actually think you're pretty great.” Maeve spoke and Otis had his head low.

“You're just saying that because you're my girlfriend.” 

“Well even when we weren’t together I still thought you were great, even with your weirdness. I quite like your weirdness. It's what makes me attracted to you, I think, and your kindness. Even though you go on and on and on about your video games or how you need to listen to whale ambience to sleep. I think you're a pretty decent person despite every other person being shitty and then there’s the whole you love me and I love you part.” He lightly laughed and she smiled at his voice. He looks into her eyes and smiles. 

“You know I think you're amazing too.” Otis said. 

“I didn't say amazing, I said great” Maeve says sarcastically. 

“I know.” He smiled with his eyes lit up and shining. She leaned in to give him a kiss, but he interrupted her.

“What are you doing? I haven't brushed my teeth yet.” He used a hand to cover his mouth. 

“Just shut up for a sec yeah?” Maeve said seductively. She moved his hand away from his mouth kneeling in front of him so her lips could meet his.

Before Maeve kissed him she smiled with her eyes. She slowly leaned in so she could tease Otis. He slowly closed his eyes as he felt her lips. He was attentive to the way her lips tasted and how they felt. They were warm and unbelievably soft. He put his hand on her chin to control the kiss and make it even better. Maeve exhaled as she felt Otis take control of the kiss. She was completely under his spell giving herself to him and him to her. She pulled away as if it was too much. She exhaled and said:

“Wow.” 

She still had her eyes closed and her voice cracked a little. Otis lightly chuckled and asked:

“Are you okay?” 

“Huh no um yeah I'm fine. It's just that you're a really good kisser.” She opened her eyes and saw him blush and that made her smile making her embarrassment fade. They haven't moved, she is still in front of him, and they are just looking into each other's eyes. 

“You're gonna talk to your mum right?” Maeve looked down and then back up.

“Yeah I kinda have to.” 

“Good.” She smiled, kissed his cheek then walked to the kitchen.

**6:00 PM outside Maeve’s caravan.**

“Do you want me to walk you home?” Maeve asked. 

“No I'm okay. Are you okay?” Otis asks.

“Yeah I'm fine just going to miss you that's all.” She looks down. He’s still wearing the jumper he gave her, so she won't be able to fall asleep tonight.

“Well see each other tomorrow and I'll call you tonight. Yeah?” He puts his hands on the sides of her face, so she can look at him. 

“Yeah I’ll see you tomorrow then?” She smiles.

“Yeah.” He kisses her forehead, and she closes her eyes to the feeling of his lips on her skin.

“Bye dickhead.” 

“Bye.” 

He grabs his bike and heads off and turns his head to see Maeve watching him from a distance.

* * *

Otis walked inside his house to find his mother outside drinking a smoothie. She stared into the distance looking at the river and the trees. Jean didn't notice his presence. He stared at his mother thinking of the right words to say. As he walked closer to her the floor creaked. Jean turned her head and saw her son. 

“Otis...darling where were you? I was so worried you didn't tell me where you were, you only told me that you were safe.” Jean stood up giving her son a hug and sounding very worried. 

“I was at Maeve’s.” He hugged her back feeling terrible. 

“I'm sorry I ran off, it was completely inappropriate and stupid I’m sorry. I just freaked out for no reason. I left you alone when I should have been here. I'm so sorry mum.” 

“It’s okay you're here now and you're safe, that's all that matters.” Her grip on her son was strong. The hug eventually ended and they both sat down.

“We need to talk.” Otis said.

“So you were at Maeve’s?” Jean dodged the question.

“Mum! I'm serious we need to talk. You're pregnant. What are we going to do?” Otis said very seriously. Jean noticed Otis said “We” and not “You” letting her know she wasn't alone.

“I... I don't know.” Jean said, feeling defeated.

“Are you going to tell the father? Who is... Who is the father?” Otis asked.

“Jakob... Jakob is the father and I don't know if I'm going to tell him.” Otis felt relieved.

“What do you mean? You have to tell him.” Jean stayed quiet then spoke.

“He’s with someone else” 

“So? You're pregnant with his child, he should know whether he’s with someone else or not” Otis was determined. 

“Why do you care so much? It’s not your problem” 

“I care because you're my mum. I will be there with you every step of the way I’ll sit with you through all the doctor appointments mum but I can't do what Jakob can. He can help raise the baby. If it's a boy it’ll need someone to look up to too, and he’ll teach the child to become a good man.” He exhaled, then continued. “He needs to know and if you tell him, and he doesn't want to be a part of the child’s life we can do it raise the child you and I.” Jean smiled, she knew Otis was right, she had to tell Jakob he had to know.

“Okay I’ll tell him. I should go tell him now.” 

She stood up, grabbed her keys and Otis walked into his room. He flopped down on his bed feeling tired. He heard a knock on his door. It was Jean. 

“Otis?” She stood in the doorway.

“Yes mum?” he got up and sat on his bed.

“Could you maybe... Come with me just, so I don't leave when I get there?”

He nodded. He got up, grabbed some stuff, put it in a bag and then headed downstairs to the car. They drove until they reached the Nyman household. Jean told Otis to stay in the car and wait for her. Otis watched her from the car as she slowly walked up to his house and rang the bell. Jakob opened the door. Otis saw their mouths moving but couldn't hear. He thinks he can make out some words, and he thinks Jakob asks Jean to come inside. She looks back at Otis, and he waves his hand indicating for her to go in. 

It was now dark outside and Otis was still in the car waiting for his mum. She finally walked outside with Jakob by her side. They looked like they were saying their goodbyes and Jakob kissed Jean. She turned around and walked to the car. When she got in she had a huge smile on her face. 

“So I'm assuming things went well?” Otis asked sarcastically with a smug smile on his face.

“Very.” Jean smiled and thanked her son. 

“Mum, can you maybe drive to Maeve’s house? I have to do something real quick.”

“Of course darling.”

* * *

Maeve was at home lying in bed tossing and turning. She lied awake hating the noises that came from her noisy neighbors. Music was blasting, Cynthia and Jeffrey were arguing she called him a twat and he lost his wedding ring….again. Sleep was so far away from her. She heard a knock on the door and it was her dickhead. She was confused when she saw him holding a bag.

“What’s that there?” Maeve asked in a confused tone.

“Well last night you told me that having my jumper helps you sleep, so I came here with these.” He handed her the bag, and she looked inside it to find not 1 but 4 jumpers. Each jumper was a different color and every jumper had freakishly long sleeves. She had that smile on her face that gave off so much love and affection and said:

“Thank you.” She clutched onto the bag.

“That’s all right.” He smiled back.

“Do you want to come inside?”

“No not tonight my mum drove me here. I have to go home tonight.” 

“So things are okay between the two of you?”

"Yeah, we're fine. Are you going to be alright by yourself?” Otis asked.

“Yeah I’ll be alright I have these” She held up the bag, and he laughed. 

“Okay I'll see you tomorrow and get some sleep.” He shoved his hands in his pockets. 

“Okay goodnight dickhead I’ll see you tomorrow.” She was going to close the door.

“Hey wait.”

“What?”

“I love you.” 

I love you too dickhead now get out of here before I make you stay.” she said sarcastically. He chuckled. 

“Okay goodnight.” 

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

“Goodnight dickhead.” She finally closed the door.

“Bye.” He turns around and walks back to the car.

Maeve closes the door, walks to her bedroom and drifts off to sleep with his jumper by her side. Otis and Jean walk inside happy and content. Otis walks up the stairs then stops.

“Hey mum?”

“Yes sweetheart?”

“I’m happy for you.” 

“That means a lot Otis.”

“Oh and uh congratulations.” Otis smiles then walks upstairs. 

Otis changes then lays in his bed letting his thoughts drift off with him while he sleeps. Today was a good day. Otis spoke openly with Maeve and his Mum. Jean spoke to Jakob and they fixed things and are now back together but are taking it slow. Jean wasn't alone; she had her supporting son and a caring guy with her by her side. What could go wrong?


	17. Just like heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title inspired by ( The Cure- Just like heaven)

It was another boring Monday morning. The birds sang, the sun was shining. The Milburn household was peaceful. Otis walks downstairs having showered and getting dressed. Today he decided not to wear his tricolor jacket instead he wore his gray hoodie with a black t-shirt and some brown trousers. He walks into the kitchen putting some bread in the toaster and waits…… Seconds later it pops and Otis spreads some Nutella on his toast. Otis finds his mother outside reading a book while drinking some tea. 

“Morning darling. Tea?”

Otis shakes his head and sits down. They sit for a moment until they hear a noise in the kitchen. Jean and Otis look at each other confused until they see a tall Swedish man with blue eyes. Otis looks at his mum, and he smiles, raising his eyebrows and taking a bite of his toast. 

“Hi uh, front door was open.” Jakob’s voice is deep and filled with happiness.

Otis stares at them smiling, looking at his mum, then at Jakob, then his mum again.

“Hi.” Jean looks at Jakob smiling, feeling happy as well.

Jean looks at Otis giving him a look as he eats his toast. Otis does not understand why she gives him a look one more time, and he finally gets it. She wants to be alone with Jakob.

“Oh uh look at the time I should uh go to school.” 

“Bye mum.” He kisses her on the cheek then heads inside. 

Otis grabs his rucksack and his helmet and heads up the stairs to see Eric waiting for him.

“You're early, that's weird, you're never early, you're always late.” He grabs his bike and claps his helmet. 

“Oatcake It’s called being fashionably late get with the program.” Eric claps his hands as he speaks. 

Eric and Otis ride down the street, something they rarely do now.

“So how's it going with Adam?” 

“It’s great actually. He is coming back to school today.” Eric sighs.

“What’s wrong isn't that supposed to be a good thing?”

“Yeah but I’m shitting myself. I mean it’s only been me and him, and we're alone most of the time and I don't know how or what people are going to say and that worries me.”

“It shouldn't bother you about what people think you like him, and he likes you and that's all that matters. If you focus on what other people are saying, you won't be able to focus on your own relationship.” 

“Yeah your right. Anyways, how are you and Maeve man? Has she shagged you yet oh I bet she did, you guys probably broke your bed.” Eric's voice was loud and echoed all around them. He saw Otis’ face and decided on impulse to keep going.

“Eric no-.” Eric cut him off.

“Oh wow you guys did shag your face says it all.” Otis blushed and felt his neck get hot with embarrassment. Eric just laughed in amusement and made fun of him the whole way to school.

They arrived at school and headed to lock up their bikes. They both saw something that they had never seen before and wouldn't expect to happen. Two misunderstood kids stood at the top of the stairs having a genuine conversation. One had rumors about how she had bitten cocks, had sex with four guys at the same time, and how she fucked her second cousin. The other was sexualized for having an above average penis. He had rumors about how he was well hung and that he was the size of two coke cans length and width, that his brain was so small because his dick was so big. He smiled when she made a joke and vice versa. It's a fact that both Adam Groff and Maeve Wiley aren't really scary… they're just pretending. As Otis and Eric lock their bikes, both Maeve and Adam approach them. 

“Hey Muppet.” Maeve pokes him in the side which makes him jump, and she smiles.

“Hi.” He finishes locking up his bike and then takes his helmet off. They stare at each other in awe, getting lost in the other's eyes.

“Wow you guys are super cute but stop it’s getting disgusting.” Eric says to which Maeve ignores him. Adam walks up to Eric and holds his hand, then Eric asks:

“So are you excited for your first day back?” Eric asks, walking away from the bike racks and leaving Maeve and Otis behind.

Maeve looks at Otis, she looks up then down. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Otis asks insecurely, with embarrassment from his conversation with Eric.

“You just look different.” Maeve shrugged.

A good different or a bad different?” His voice cracked with obvious nervousness.

“A good different dickhead, you look nice.” She smiles in amusement as he blushes. 

“So? What were you guys talking about?” Otis asks, wanting to change the subject.

“Why? Are you jealous?” She gives a sly smile. 

“No, not jealous. I've never seen you talk to each other” They started walking to the entrance of Moordale.

“Well he’s not really a dick anymore. I don’t know it’s weird, can't explain it.”

“So he’s okay then? Like he’s not a dick anymore?” They walk down the corridor.

“I guess? I don't know him like that. Why are you grilling me about Adam?” 

“I’m not grilling, just curious.” 

“Curious about Adam? Why?” Maeve asked as they reached her locker.

“I don't know I’m worried about Eric. I don't want him to get hurt. He's my best friend. He's been hurt a lot for being open about who he is and who he likes. I just don’t want Adam to hurt him. I don't know what I would do if he did.” Maeve put books in her bag.

“What? You'd beat him up?” Maeve asked, surprised.

“It’s Eric I’d do anything for him. Even if it means risking my own life to Adam Groff.” Otis chuckled. 

“Can I ask you something?” Otis asks as he fiddles with his hands.

“I think you just did dickhead but yes continue.”

“Okay, so I don’t really know how to do this but I… I want-…… You know what never mind it’s stupid.” He scratches the back of his head then walks to his locker with Maeve closing hers.

“What were you going to ask me?” He opens his locker and faces her as she reaches him. Somehow finding confidence he asks her a question.

“I was going to ask if you wanted... If you wanted to go on a date then I realized how bad it would be. I’d be awkward because I’ve never gone on a date with anyone before. I’d probably mess it up somehow.” He rambles on and Maeve gets lost in translation as he starts to speak fast. “I know for a fact that I'd be awkward because you make me nervous like my hands start to sweat and my heart beats fast. I don't even know if you’d say yes I’m just assuming which is wrong. Also, I think I'm asking you too early because we've only been datingforaboutaweek -” She cuts him off. 

“Otis there's no reason why I wouldn't want to go on a date with you.” 

“Wha-really?!” He takes a big breath after the ranting he just did.

“Yeah, and we're already seeing each other, so I wouldn't mind going on a date with you. I think it will be nice, and just so you know, I've never been on a date either.”

“Okay well that’s good because if I mess up you won't have anything to compare it too so yeah that's good.” She laughs and Otis runs his hands through his hair. 

“I don't think you would mess up and If you did I wouldn't care because I like hanging out with you.”

“Oh.” He smiles and she smiles back.

“So is that a yes then?” Otis asks.

“Well it depends on if you're going to ask me.”

“Oh, right yeah. Will you please go on a date with me?’’

“I mean if you're going to beg, I guess I have to say yes.” 

“Yeah, okay, cool. What should we do?” Otis looked at her then at his locker to grab some books.

“I don't know you asked me. I'm sure you'll figure it out.”

“Right yeah okay so Friday?.”

“Yeah I guess I can fit you in with my busy schedule. Pick me up at 6:00?” She joked 

“Yeah okay.” Otis laughed

“Please come at 6 no one time is late crap.” Otis laughed.

“Yeah I’ll be there at 6.” He played with his hands, an obvious sign that he was nervous and overthinking.

“Hey...stop worrying, alright? Just be yourself, I like you for your awkwardness and all. Alright? Just so you know I'm a little nervous too.” He smiled then felt a little more confident. 

The bell rings and Otis is zipping up his rucksack after putting his books in it. Maeve says she has to go and that she’ll see him later. Maeve whispers seductively in his left ear saying “See you later.” She kisses his cheek, sending shivers down his spine, leaving him somehow amazed and aroused. She walks away down the corridor. Otis stands there and watches her walk away in awe.

During French class Otis couldn't stop thinking about what he was going to do on Friday. He didn't want to pick the wrong thing. Dinner would have been too formal so that was an automatic no. The fair was in town for the last few weeks before it was autumn, but he didn't know if Maeve would like that. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he had time, so he relaxed a bit. The bell rang and he went to lunch. 

Maeve walked around the halls to find Otis. She looks hall after hall only to go into the cafeteria to find Otis sitting with Adam and Eric. She wonders if she should sit with him; she wonders if she should leave him alone and not bother him. Maeve ignores the voices in her head and musters up the courage to walk towards him to sit with him. She gets closer to the table and takes a seat next to him.

“Hi.” She whispers shyly as she sits next to him.

“Oh hi” Otis smiles as she sits next to him. He stuffs some sweets in his mouth.

“Hi Maeve” Eric has a big smile on his face showing his pearly white teeth.

Adam doesn't say anything as he eats his food. 

“Can I talk to you for a second?” Maeve says to Otis and raises her eyebrows.

“Yeah okay.” Eric raises his eyebrows up and down.

“Have a nice shag!” Eric speaks to both Otis and Maeve as they leave the table.

Maeve blushes and grabs Otis’ hand to walk with him. 

“Where are we going?” Otis asks. 

“Just trust me dickhead.”

She leads him to the empty abandoned toilet block. She leads him to a stall with a door. She closes the door and looks at Otis. The stall isn't exactly big, so they lean on opposite walls facing each other.

“Hi.” Maeve smiles.

“Hi. Otis chuckles nervously.

“I missed you.” Maeve says.

“Yeah?” Otis asks and raises his eyebrows.

“Yeah.” Maeve confirms the smiles. Otis ponders for a second then asks.

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah why?” 

“Because you dragged me in here and you said you wanted to talk. Wait, did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me?” 

“No, I'm not mad dickhead.” Maeve takes his hand in hers.

“Then why are you looking at me like that?.” 

“Oh god connect the dot's dickhead. I dragged you in here because I’m horny.” 

“Oh, um well… I don't think I’m ready to have sex yet.”

“That’s okay. Who said we were going to have sex? I can keep it in my pants Otis gosh I just want to fool around with you for a bit.” Maeve laughs.

“With me?” Otis says with shock.

“Well yeah dickhead who else would I fool around with?" Not that I want to!” Maeve says quickly, then chuckles.

“Good point but what do you mean by fooling around?” 

“Come here.” 

Maeve pulls Otis towards her with her hand still in his and her back still to the wall. They look into each other's eyes, and they get lost. She gets lost in the blue that looks like the last summer day. He looks at Maeve and can't help but think how breathtaking she is. He felt his heart beat in his ears as if he was in a cartoon and his heart was about to jump out of his chest. Maeve smiles and brings a hand to cup Otis’ cheek. Her expression goes soft and let's Otis lean in to close the gap between them. As he reaches into her mouth he immediately feels the comfort of her lips. She smiles into the kiss feeling happy and satisfied. The kiss is gentle at first, then it slowly changed to a kiss filled with passion. Otis kissed her and slowly moved his hands to Maeve’s hips, he pulled away.

“Is this okay?” He squeezes Maeve’s hips softly.

“Perfectly okay with me dickhead. Now shut up.” 

Maeve laughs into the kiss and so does Otis. Maeve licks Otis’ lower lip, and he moans when he opens his mouth and her tongue slips in and caresses his. She smiles in amusement at the noises he’s making. Her hands scratch and pull the hairs on the back of his neck. Otis' hands came up and rested on the back of Maeve's neck pulling her closer, her hands sliding down to his waist. Otis moved some hair away from her neck. He reluctantly moved his mouth from hers and started to kiss her jawline, wanting to make maeve feel really good. He moves to her neck and starts to kiss her there. He bites her neck softly but hard enough to leave a mark and Maeve moans. 

“Oh, shit Otis.” 

The noises coming from Maeve's mouth are just like heaven. He pulls away to connect back with her mouth, slowing down the passionate kisses. He gives her one last kiss that takes away the last breath that was shared between them. He pulls back, and he finds Maeve smiling and laughing a little. 

“That was nice.” Maeve says with a smile on her face and Otis moves some hair out of her face.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” She gives him a quick peck, then looks down and is surprised to see a pretty huge bulge in Otis trousers.

“Do you want me to take care of that?” Maeve asks.

“Uh no you um you don't have to.” He says frantically.

“I could take care of it for you if you want me to, I don’t mind.”

“Please don't be upset with me. I just don't think I'm ready for that. I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about. So are you going to... Do you want me to leave?” 

“No, I'll just wait for it to go away.” 

“And how are you gonna do that?” 

“Sometimes I alphabetize my music collection.”

“Is that what you did when I touched your eyebrows in the pool and you got a boner?” Maeve laughed.

“Wh- How did you know that?” He asks, confusion and embarrassment written all over his face. 

“I’m not numb down there Otis I felt it poking me. So is that what you did, you alphabetized your music collection?.” Maeve chuckles. 

“No not a first.”

“You didn't wank so what did you do?”

“I sat in the pool and waited for half an hour because I couldn't wank-” Maeve cut him off.

“Wait, you don't know how to wank?” Her face shows confusion.

“No I mean YES I know how.” Otis corrects himself quickly.

“Then why didn't you before?” 

“ It felt weird I didn't like it.”

“But you like it now?” 

“Well yeah. I sorta became somewhat addicted to it for a while.” Maeve laughed.

“Jesus Christ Otis.” Maeve continues to laugh.

“Don't laugh it's not funny.” He feels his neck get hot with embarrassment.

“I’m sorry I can't help it. So did you have any weird turn-ons?” She teases him.

“Maeve….” He sounds whiny.

“Come on tell me please?” She gives him puppy eyes.

“There was this one time Ugh…. I looked at Brie the cheese and I got an erection. It was like the thing had a mind of its own.”

“You're compelling odd Otis but I like that. So tell me what caused your first wank?” Maeve keeps teasing, not realizing she's overstepping.

“Maeve please stop.”

“Come on tell me.” He should say no, but he can't tell her no.

“After…. After my… After my first kiss with Ola.” 

“Oh.” She feels like an idiot. She knew she should have stopped. She knows she wasn't with him, but she can't help but feel a little jealous and upset.

Awkward silence feels the air and Otis doesn't know what to say. Moments go by and Maeve looks down.

“Hey look it went away.” Otis chuckles, feeling relieved that she said something.

“Yeah I guess it did.” Maeve laughs.

“Uh high five?” Maeve holds her hand up awkwardly. Otis smiles stupidly and high-fives her while saying:

“Team work?” 

“Yeah I guess.” She says playfully 

“ Look, I just want you to know that even though Ola caused my first wank, you're the first person I fell in love with and soon you’ll be the first I'll go on a date with.” Otis takes her hand and smiles looking into her eyes. His eyes give off nothing but love and affection.

“How do you do that?” Maeve smiles in amusement. 

“Do what?” He knows exactly what he’s doing.

“You know what.” Maeve tilts her head acting like she's annoyed. 

“You look at me like you're doing now like I make your world go round.” Her voice is low and soft.

“Maybe you do? Would it be so wrong if you did?” 

Her voice is low and vulnerable “No.” 

“Good.” 

“Break is gonna be over soon and I have to get to my class, so I won't be late. Can I see you later at like 6:30 ish?”

“Yeah okay.” 

“Cool I'll see you later then. Yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

“Okay see you later.’’ 

He walks out but before he leaves he tells Maeve he loves her and that she does make his world go round and that he was sorry about the hickey he left on her neck. The day ends and students leave school. Maeve goes home and so does Otis. Adam's first day back was a success for the most part. Otis arrives home and gets some stuff to take over to Maeve’s house. Today was a good day Otis made some progress with Maeve and although it was very little it was a big step for both of them. Today was great but what would tonight bring when Otis arrives at Maeve’s? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like writing long chapter. Sorry for the wait but like I said I like writing long chapters lol. Have a good day or night where ever you guys are at.  
> :)


	18. Update...

Hey guys, so it's me midnightsummerdreams. I first just want to apologize for being gone for so long. Since my last chapter I've been feeling a bit sad and incomplete. My anxiety and my thoughts have been invading my mind. I’ve never felt like this before and to be honest it scares me. I've never been depressed in my life until now. I'm always looking on the bright side of life. The opposite of Maeve Wiley hahaha. I've started school again, and I'm physically exhausted and mentally tired, and again I've never felt like this before. I have chapters and ideas for stories, and I've never finished them there all incomplete. I love writing for you guys. Seeing your comments gives me motivation to write more stories and actually finish them. I have no motivation to complete these stories as of right now. For the past week I've been holed up in my room missing class and just sleeping. This feeling started to hit me around last Friday. I guess my body finally caught up with itself. I'm not really sure why I feel like this. I guess I'm just confused on why I feel like this. It hit me out of nowhere. The thought of wanting to write motivates me a little but the feeling of having to get up and walk to my desk to type on my computer makes me not want to leave my bed at all and when I do get to my desk I can’t type a single thing about Otis and Maeve let alone sex education. I know for a fact that I want to keep writing. I know I left for a bit, and I’m not sure when I will be back. As for my story “Could be love if we made it” I want to forget about it and start fresh. I feel that when I wrote it last year I had no Idea what I was doing but now At this moment I have an idea of how to write. This story that does not exist yet would be more interesting with less plot holes and more things that would actually happen in the show. I don't know where I am going with this. I'm just typing haha. This story would actually have a plan. I would complete the whole story first then I would upload a chapter every week. Anyways ya sorry for the rant see you all when I see you.


	19. Early Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post this. I had it for awhile. It’s incomplete and the next chapter won’t be up for a few weeks still working on it. :)
> 
> Title inspired by Gwen Stefani-Early winter   
> Chapter title has nothing to do with the actual weather in story, just found that the song fit the chapter.

It was past 6. Well actually past 6:30. The sun was slowly setting and birds started to settle down. The river slowly flowed through the town with wind shaking trees giving it a nice summer breeze. Maeve sat at her table in her caravan doing homework. Otis hadn't shown up. He sent her no text and never called to cancel plans. “ _He always comes early.”_ She thought to herself. It was his thing always with his motto _“One time’s late”_. She thinks about it still confused by the meaning of that statement. She looks at her phone and the time reads 7:26. Still no messages. Still no call. “ _Is he already tired of me?”_ She got tired of waiting and went outside to find Issac’s lights on. She walked to his door and knocked on it. She was greeted with a loud voice. 

“Enter.”

“Hey.”

“Hey haven't seen you in a while.”

“Yeah well I’ve been busy. ” She sarcastically says. Maeve sat on the couch.

“Aww I thought you were going to say you missed me.” Maeve laughed and smiled but it quickly faded.

“Why the long face?” Isaac asked, but she just shrugged.

“You know you can talk to me right? I was there for you when your mum left, so you can talk to me.” She exhaled heavily.

“I got stood up well, not really it wasn't a date, but we made plans, and he didn't show.”

“Well he sounds like an asshole.” She shrugs again, not really talking but not really ignoring Isaac's questions.

Maeve felt vulnerable; she didn't expect Otis to not show up, and it hurt.

“So who is this guy?” She exhaled loudly. 

“You know the drunk guy from that party we went to a couple of months back?” He nods. 

“Well him.” 

“Wow he really is an asshole.”

“He’s not that bad.” She played with her hands.

“Are you serious you told me he had sex with the girl who hates you after just drunkenly confessing his feelings for you this guys is bad news Maeve.”

“It's not like that.” Maeve says defeated as more intrusive thoughts invade her mind.

“Then how is it? Have you guys had sex?”

“No-” He cuts her off.

“Are him and this Ruby friends?”

“I don't think-” He cuts her off again.

“You don't Think? So how do you know he’s not with her right now? He had sex with her doesn't it bother you that they had sex and you guys haven't? What if he’s just with you for sex? Do you even know where he is? ” 

“I don't.” Her voice cracks.

Maeve ponders and she thinks. _“Maybe Isaac is right. She is popular, and he did have sex with her. He got what every guy wants in school, and he didn't even have to work for it.”_ Silent tears fall out of her eyes as all of her insecurities fall in front of her and sit on her lap. Isaac took her hands in his, and he stared into her eyes. He wiped away her tears. Isaac leaned forward and his lips caught hers. She didn't notice. Her mind was on Otis and now Isaac is kissing her. Maeve’s eyes were open, not focusing on making the kiss good. Not kissing Isaac like how she kisses Otis. Her heart sinks yet beats superfast with nerves. She wants to pull away, but she can't because she's too scared to move. Too scared to reject her friend. The one who was there when Otis wasn't. There's a cold shiver that crawls up her spine that makes the back of her neck burn. What finally seems like ages, he finally pulls away to see her eyes wide. Her tears are gone, no longer wetting her cheeks. Isaac took advantage of her being vulnerable and open about her feelings and that really upsets Maeve. He knew she had a boyfriend, and he still did what he did. She wasn't looking for a warm body to sleep with, she wanted a friend to hang out with to forget about her problems and to forget that fact that Otis didn't call to reschedule or cancel. She didn't need someone to tell her intrusive thoughts out loud and somehow Isaac did exactly that; he picked her brain and laid all her insecurities on the floor for her to see.

“I uh I have to go.” Maeve says breaking eye contact while looking at the ground. Not knowing what to say.

“Oh, okay.” Isaac says as Maeve steps outside.

Each step she takes sounds like a pound in her ears. Her head down, not really paying attention to the world around her. Then she looks up and there he is. Her heart drops. She looks at him with fear in her eyes. Afraid of what he saw. He has flowers in his hand and he holds up his bike with a flat tire in the other hand. Otis stares at the flowers in his hand, then looks up, and she sees the tears in his eyes. He looks at her in the eyes, and he doesn't speak. His expression says it all, he saw everything that just happened in the last 90 seconds. Tears threaten to fall out of his eyes but don't, his brows furrowed like he doesn't know what exactly happened. Like if he’s never felt this feeling in his chest before. They stand there. No words are spoken. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and fixed grammar and punctuation in the first 2 chapters. I plan to go back and fix the rest of the chapters as well because it irritates me. This ending to this chapter sucks.


	20. With or without you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tile inspired by U2- With or without you.  
> If you watch the show F.R.I.E.N.D.S then you know the pain and joys behind this song. Anyways if you know you know.

Otis looks at her with a heartbroken expression that he’s never given her before, and she just stares at him. She stands there not saying anything as if there's a right way to put this, as if there's a right moment to speak. A moment where Otis doesn't look completely shattered or disappointed. She thinks to herself, and she looks at him, and she can see that he is more hurt than anything. If she was being honest she would rather have him yell at her and be angry then just stand there and listen to nothing but silence. The silence is killing Otis. He can't take it any more, so he turns around with his bike and her flowers that he bought her in his hands and leaves. She doesn't try to stop him because she doesn't know what to say. As he turns a corner where he knows Maeve can’t see him he lets his hot tears spill out of his eyes. He sees a bin and looks at the flowers and decides to throw them away. He walks out of the caravan park with a flat tire bike and a broken heart. 

As she sees him walk she can’t help but sob a little. Suddenly, instead of being scared, she turns around and bursts through Isaac's door.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Maeve says loudly.

“Maeve… I… I’m so sorry.” Isaac says desperately.

“You're sorry. You're sorry? Are you fucking kidding me that's all you have to say? What the fuck were you thinking?” 

“I honestly don't know. I... I thought that's what you wanted.”

“Really? I came to hang out with you, Isaac. I needed a friend. I didn't need this.” She gestured her hand between them.

“I have a boyfriend. Otis is my boyfriend.” Suddenly her voice went quiet.

“But Maeve …. he...he treats you like crap, he goes and has a party and humiliates you, then has sex with someone you don't like, no correction, someone you hate. Then he shows up late to hang out with you.” 

“I can't believe you're right now, I thought you were my friend. Friends are supposed to be there for each other and not put thoughts in their head about their boyfriend.

“You're right I'm sorry, but I couldn't help myself because-”

“No, don't.” Maeve cuts him off but he continues.

“I love you.”

“No Isaac you don't.”

“How can you stand there and say that? We used to hang out all the time you would come here, and we would talk for hours. We even went through the same things, we like the same stuff and Otis will never understand what you went through. He won't understand Erin or what your brother put you through.

“No you're wrong. Just because we like the same things doesn't mean we're soulmates Isaac and yes we have gone through the same things Isaac, but that doesn't mean I want to keep reliving the same sad story every day I want a life outside this caravan park you want me to have the same life as you but Otis… He thinks I'm better than any bad hand life has given me. I care about you Isaac but not in the way you think. You say you love me, but this isn't how you treat someone you love, you don't put thoughts in their head and make them feel bad about themselves. You don't do that.” Her voice was shaking with frustration.

She walks out of his trailer, legs and hands shaking. How does he do that? How does he map her mind and lay out all of her insecurities? She didn't need someone to tell her intrusive thoughts out loud and somehow Isaac did that he picked her brain and laid all her insecurities on the floor for her to see. She already felt insecure knowing that Otis slept with Ruby and Isaac heightened the feeling by 100. She opens her door to her bedroom and crashes on her bed. Nothing but pain takes over her and although the pain is not physical it makes her sick. She can't get the image of Otis out of her head. She remembers how his eyes were dark… darker than she's ever seen them before. Or how he looked more hurt than angry and how he didn’t allow himself to cry in front of her, so his tears welled up in his eyes. She shouldn’t have let him walk away; she should’ve talked to him. She grabs her phone and calls Otis and waits… it rings once, and it goes straight to voicemail. She tries again and it goes straight to voicemail. She rings him once more, and he doesn't answer.

Otis walks and walks. He’s dragging his bike around and his hand hurts. While riding his bike to Maeve’s house he got a flat tire. He would have called Maeve but with Otis and his luck his phone died. So now he’s here. Hot tears stream out of his eyes, and he just wants to go somewhere, so he walks and walks until he reaches where he wants to go. Otis wipes his eyes and tries to look presentable. Then he finds himself at the door and knocks.

“Hey” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whose at the door? Anyways don’t know when the next chapter will be up. Just TRUST the process :).

**Author's Note:**

> I would love any kind of feed back to improve my writing.Leave suggestions on what you would like to see if this future fan fic.


End file.
